A Father's Debt
by squashedstarkid
Summary: It's the sequel to Memories that Last Forever. A father needs to learn what it means to be a father, a young man needs to cut back on his intakes of rum and take on the responsibilities of fatherhood and another the same as the 1st. Bryn/Jack, Jayne/Will.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you don't recognize from the original movie.

Oh my gosh! It's actually the sequel! Now I shouldn't get anymore tomatoes thrown at me. Alright, enjoy and please tell me what you think.

* * *

"I…I" I didn't know what to say.

I gazed down at the man kneeling in front of me holding the world's most beautiful ring in his hand. I opened my mouth only letting air out. I wanted to say yes, but my words were preventing me from doing so. I wanted to hug him and kiss him but I just froze. My whole body had become stiff. Not a muscle was moving. I didn't think my brain was even moving. Everything was just frozen.

Jack looked up at me with his big brown eyes. He blinked. He was waiting for an answer that I couldn't give him. If I said one word everything would be fine. But I was afraid of what word would actually come out of my mouth. All I was thinking about was this child I was carrying. Was Jack really fit to take care of our child? Was I even ready to get married? Was I ready to marry my best friend and the love of my life? I took one more look at Jack and the ring and collapsed.

My whole body fell to the ground as I began to cry. It wasn't light tears; it was full on sobbing. I heard the box close and someone plop on the floor in front of me. There were feet rushing up the stairs that knelt down next to me. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I had no idea who it was but I turned into them and cried on their chest. Their soft voice was soothing me. I believed that it was Jayne. For minutes I was sobbing onto her wetting her shirt. I couldn't look back at Jack for I knew I would just cry again. He had exploded my heart and now had popped the question. It was the question I had been hoping to hear from my one true love all my life. I never really thought I would meet him but I found him in my best friend. He was the one person that actually understood me.

I leaned back to get a better look at my comforter and saw it was indeed Jayne. She wiped the tears away from my eyes and turned me to face Jack. I had to tell him something. My head nodded itself while more tears were flowing from my swollen eyes. The ring box was opened again and the ring pulled out. It was placed on my finger as Jack pulled me close to him. He moved my body and sat my butt down in his lap. My entire body was limp in his arms as he stroked my arms holding me close.

He fiddled with my hair and squeezed me closer to him. This was where I belonged, here in Jack's arms. All my life I had been wondering where I fit in and I had finally found it. I no longer had the urge to punch anything; I no longer felt the urge to scream and kick. I was calm. Everything worked out fine, or so I had hoped.

I pulled slightly away from Jack and smiled at him. I turned slowly in his lap and noticed the crew all sitting around Jack and I grinning. I was so excited. The only thing left now to do was to actually get married. And how I was actually going to figure all this out I had no idea. The group around me all hopped up and went to work. They were all huddled together discussing something that seemed rather important. Anamaria popped her head out of the group and nodded to Jack who gave her thumbs up. I was lifted off Jack's lap and up onto my feet. His hands were placed on the wheel and off we sailed.

I had no idea where we were headed or what the crew was whispering about. How as Jack in with all of it and I wasn't? It was not fair. I walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned on the mahogany edge. My eyes followed the bounce of the waves as they passed underneath the ship.

As the ship slowed down I noticed we had arrived at Port Royal. I was thoroughly confused. Why did Jack want come to Port Royal? He hated it here. Everyone else knew what was going on except me. I had a feeling it was going to be a surprise. And normally I was all up for surprises but not at the moment. I just wanted to be with Jack. I just wanted to sit in his arms but now that I was being dragged to Port Royal that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

Anamaria and Marie escorted me off the ship and into Lord Beckett's house. This house was just coming back to haunt me. Even though things were better between Beckett and I, the bad memories were still in my mind. I was brought back into the room that I had spent quite a bit of my time in. Marie opened the closet door to reveal tons of white dresses hung up. I turned to look at Anamaria and Marie who just pushed me towards the closet.

"You guys planned out my wedding?" I asked cheekily.

The two girls nodded.

"I love you guys!" I said as I hugged them both.

I perused through the mass of wedding dresses not finding a single one I liked. I stepped away from the closet and looked towards the girls and shook my head. None of them caught my eye. They opened another closet full of more dresses. Even looking through those I couldn't find a single one that I liked. That was until I saw a dress squashed in the corner of the second closet. I pulled it out and gazed closely at it. It was… absolutely perfect. It was a simple white dress with three silver bands. One was on top of the bust one at the waistline and one at the very bottom. I held it out in front of me and smiled.

"I think she just found it." Marie laughed.

I nodded. "It's…its absolutely perfect."

Anamaria smiled. I took off my belt, sash, boots, pants, vest shirt and sword belt, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Marie pulled a strapless bra out of the drawer beneath the dresses. I switched them and the girls helped me into the dress. It was a perfect fit and sat nicely on my chest. It even managed to flatter my figure.

I never really believed that I would find the perfect dress. And I didn't expect that my wedding would be planned like it was. Marie rummaged through the drawers underneath the dresses and pulled out some white flat shoes and placed them on my feet. The girls pulled the hair band out of my hair. They fluffed my hair and took a brush and ran it through my hair. After they brushed all of my hair they fluffed it again. They opened the drawer and pulled out a white head band and placed it on top of my head. I stood up and walked over to the other side of the mirror where the mirror stood. As I looked over my whole outfit I smiled. Never in my life did I ever think I was really going to live to see this moment. This moment before I was going to marry the best man I had ever met.

Anamaria and Marie escorted me down the stairs and out the back door to the large lawn in front of me. I didn't know what to say to it. My mouth dropped open as I gazed at the lawn. There was no word for what I was thinking now. It was…just…I couldn't describe it.

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger on the first chapter. Evil isn't it? Anyways, please Read and Review. Thanks!

-xActDanceWritex


	2. The Island

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you don't recognize from the original movie.

Oh my gosh! It's actually the sequel! Now I shouldn't get anymore tomatoes thrown at me. Alright, enjoy and please tell me what you think.

I don't think they actually had bras back then, so let's just pretend that they did. Or you can pretend that they are corset type things...

I decided something: **I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

* * *

It was everything that I had ever wanted and more. The whole lawn was decorated with white banners, white chairs everything was white. In the centre of the lawn stood the white pagoda I had always been dreaming of. Standing inside the pagoda was Jack. He…what?! Captain Jack Sparrow was wearing a… a suit of some sort. It looked almost like Beckett's but was a deep red colour. He looked amazing. He was dreamy. His hair however was still its messy dreadlocks, but in a way it complimented the whole look. A large grin grew across my face as I noticed him fidget with his pants. His pants were riding up and he didn't like it. Light giggles left Anamaria and Marie's mouths as they escorted me towards the aisle.

There waiting for me, was the only fatherly figure that I had left. The grin on his face grew bigger each time I stepped closer to him. When I finally reached to where he was set his arm in the air in front of me. I smiled and locked my arm with his. My head fell as he walked me down the aisle. The organ began playing music as I slowly made my way down the white carpet.

"I'm so glad that you let me do this Bryn." Beckett whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you asked. If you hadn't asked me I don't know who I would have had walk me down the aisle. I appreciate it… Dad." I whispered back.

Lord Beckett held me closer to him and stroked my hand. I was actually glad that I had him to walk me down. I bit my lip letting my head fall. The one word I had just let out of my mouth had shocked me but I had no reason to wonder why. I knew exactly why; I wanted a father and he was already doing a better job than my father ever really did. As he gave me away to Jack he kissed my cheek. I was shocked. But then again that's what was supposed to happen when the father gives the daughter away, but I never expected Lord Cutler Beckett to do it.

"And who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do, I Lord Cutler Beckett."

The priest nods. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Captain Bryn Elizabeth Knox of the Serpent Shadow and Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl…"

"Elizabeth?" Pintel and Ragetti asked as they looked at each other confused.

"Aye, she came from a long line of English queens." Gibbs whispered.

"And do you Bryn take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall ever live?"

"I do." I stated.

"And do you Jack take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jack stated.

"You may kiss the Captain."

I giggled as Jack took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was nothing more than a simple kiss but it was worth every moment that we had ever spent together. From that moment on, I knew I had made the right choice in marrying my best friend. The only thing left before we had the perfect life was the birth of our child.

Jack took my hand as we trotted back down the aisle. We made our way through Beckett's house, out the front door and onto the Black Pearl. Following us was the whole crew, Will and Jayne right behind us. Surprisingly enough, Captain Barbossa was trailing behind. He was going to take us to the island. I had no idea what exactly this island was; all I knew was that it was where Jack wanted to take me for our honeymoon.

Barbossa was going to take us to the island we were going to for our honeymoon. We boarded the ship and made our way towards the bow. Jack sat down and pulled me down with him. I leaned up against his chest as he pulled me closer to his warm body. Barbossa boarded and shouted to his crew. We set sail but I had no idea where I was being taken.

I smiled as I snuggled closer into Jack's chest. This was a perfect moment especially with the blue sky and the cool sea breeze blowing in my face and through my hair. I could have sat here forever and enjoyed the coolness of the air.

The whole way to whatever our destination was took longer than I actually hoped that it would be. When the boat actually stopped I lifted my head up to find the most beautiful island that I had ever seen. In front of me was millions of palm trees and white sand that blew me away with their beauty. Off in the distance I noticed a small wooden shack. I turned to face Jack who just smiled at me. He had something planned, something really sweet planned according to the smile that he had just given me. I was lifted up and escorted onto the white sand of the island.

"Welcome to Isla de Bryn." Jack whispered in my ear.

"What? You named an island after me?" I grinned.

"Aye, after you left me I sailed the seas and found this island. 'Cause I found it first, I could name it what I want, so I named it after ye."

I smiled, bit my lip and hugged Jack tightly. He laughed and looked down at me. My hair was pushed away from my face with his warm hands. We walked in the soft sand up towards the wooden cabin. I stopped in my tracks and pulled my boots off leaving me with bare feet. I scrunched my toes into the sand while we continued to walk. Jack laughed and did the same. Each step I took was more magical than the previous one and led me closer and closer to this shack which was a ticket to an amazing honeymoon. I wish I knew what Jack was planning for us; the only way I could find out was to wait and see.

As we reached the shack, Jack rushed in front of me pulling the door open. He stood with the door open leading me inside. It was a small cozy cabin with three rooms; a bedroom, a kitchen and a salon. As we entered the kitchen a tall man in a black suit was standing before me. He had a chef's hat and a spatula in his hand, he was the cook. The room straight across from the kitchen was the salon. It wasn't much, but it was there. And the room farthest from the kitchen was the bedroom.

When I walked in I was absolutely speechless. It was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. A large four poster bed with an elegant white duvet cover sat in the middle of the room. Billions of pillows sat on top enlarging the bed. Diagonally across; to the left of me was an elegant mirror and to the right of that a large window looking out at the blue sea. There wasn't much else in the room but it didn't need much. My eyes glanced over to Jack who was smiling sheepishly as he decided to pull me close to him.

He turned me around and stroked my short hair. My face was cupped into his hands as he leaned down closer to my face. His soft lips were pressed against mine as he gently let his hands run through my hair. I kissed him back slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. His tongue licked my top lip begging to be let in. Our tongues danced and intertwined. As he deepened the kiss he moved closer towards the bed. Before I knew it we were on the bed. He was on top of me still kissing me. I found myself unbuttoning his clothes. His jacket was off leaving him half naked.

His hands had found their way to the zipper on the back of my dress leaving me in my underclothes. The rest came off onto the floor and on went the kissing. It was one of those moments I had been waiting for. It had happened before but not like that. I treasured it all as Jack held me close making me feel incredibly safe. And then we…

I was already pregnant so there wasn't any chance of that happening. The next morning I was nestled close into Jack's chest. I opened my eyes to find him still asleep. His arm was strewn across me. He groaned and pulled me closer as he slowly opened his eyes. The top of my head was kissed as I leaned my head to look up at his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

I smiled up at Jack, the future father of my baby. I wasn't sure as to how far along I was. I guessed about three months since my belly was starting to swell up. It wasn't as large as Jayne's was but then again she was due within a month anyway. I couldn't wait to see her child. It was going to be one adorable child. I knew I wanted to be there for her when it happened. And I really wished she would be there for me.

These two amazing weeks flew by faster than I ever wanted them to. Before I really knew it we were back on the boat making our way to Port Royal where the rest of our group was stationed. Barbossa was back with the ship. I gazed down at the cold water which separated me from the rope pulling us up onto the ship. Jack laughed as he scooped me up and took hold of the rope. We were pulled up and sat down at the bow of the ship as we had when we arrived at the island.

"Jack…That was the best two weeks I have ever experienced. Thanks. I love you so much." I said.

"Anything for ye my love. I love ye too." Jack's arms held me close to him once again.

Arriving back at the dock of Port Royal we rushed off the ship. I immediately ran into Marie, Jayne and Anamaria's arms as they hugged me tightly in a group hug making a little Bryn sandwich. I stepped back and smiled at Jayne whose stomach looked like a large grapefruit.

Jayne looked down at her stomach and back up at me. There was a worried look on her face. She gazed over at Will and back at me. She clutched her stomach as tears rolled down her face. Oh Ships. She…she was due. Her baby needed to get out now. What were we supposed to do? There was no place to help her around here. There was no way that I was going to help her deliver this baby right here, right now. And besides I didn't even have the proper equipment for it. And secondly I wasn't even ready to do it, I had no idea how. I needed a lot more help than just me. My head snapped over to Elizabeth who knew this place better than any of us did.

A sigh escaped through her lips as she put Jayne's arm around her shoulder and escorted her into Governor Swann's house. Jayne was taken up the stairs and into the farthest room on the left. A woman in a white gown took Jayne and sat her down on the bed in the far corner of the room. As Jayne's pants were removed she winced in pain. Jack, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Marie made their way out of the room. Will was right by Jayne's side holding her hand firmly. I was standing next to Jayne trying to calm her down. The woman in the white gown who was the nurse here put on a pair of rubber gloves, and delivered Jayne's baby.

The whole entire time Jayne was screaming in pain and squeezing both mine and Will's hands tightly. When the baby finally emerged our hands were completely white because of Jayne's painful squeezing.

"Bryn, I want you to be the godmother." Jayne said softy as I nodded my head.

The nurse came back into the room with the child in her hand. It was a boy. Jayne took the baby boy in her arms and smiled at Will. He was so ecstatic that it was unbelievable. The two of them had finally gotten the child they had both always wanted.

"Welcome to the world Riley." Will said as he patted the boy's little head.

I leaned in closer to Jayne and looked at the small boy in her arms. He was beautiful. He had Will's hair but Jayne's eyes. His small little head looked up at me and cooed. I was so glad I got to be part of this experience.

"Bryn, he's beautiful. I…I always thought that his child would be mine, but I'm so happy for him. That kid is just beautiful." Elizabeth said as she pulled me towards her.

"He is, isn't he?" I smiled as I gazed back at the small child.

A knock was on the door, Jack was standing outside. He was let in and made his way over to the small child in Jayne's arms.

"His name is Riley." Jayne said softly.

"Hello little Riley, I'm your Uncle Jack."

Jack tickled the little boy under his chin making him giggle. I noticed Jack's face. He was slightly worried. Was it because he was worried about being a father? I was too, but he knew I had complete faith in him as a father. There was nothing that I believed he couldn't do. A small smile passed through his lips as Riley took hold of Jack's pointer finger. The small child cooed as he held onto Jack's hand tighter.

Jack's head turned towards me as he looked at my face and down at my stomach. I was only about three months on with about six left to go. The months coming up were going to be the worst, with all my mood swings and morning sickness. I hoped both Jack and I were ready for that.

Elizabeth met my gaze as we nodded dragging Jack out of the room. We had to let Jayne, Will and Riley rest. We quietly made our way down the stairs and over to the door. The door was opened letting the bright sunlight shine in our eyes. I placed my hand on my head and stopped in my tracks. I was starting to feel slightly light-headed. I swayed frontwards and backwards falling into a pair of strong arms. I couldn't see who it was, but all I wanted to do was faint and go to sleep. The pain in both my head and my stomach was excruciating. These arms lifted me up into their arms and led me through a door placing me on a large armchair.

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger. I don't know how good of a cliffhanger that is. If you can guess which room Bryn is now in I will give you cookies. :)

-xActDanceWritex


	3. Cucumbers & Cheese

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you don't recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

I know it's been a really long time since I updated but hey at least there is one now. I actually teared up a little bit in this chapter... Maybe, you'll see why. And no one actually gets cookies. No one guessed where she was. But then again, that might be my fault since I didn't give the room a name. But I thought I sort of made it clear that it was a library. But hey, since I'm nice, all of you who review this chapter get a cookie. Which ever kind you want. I don't know if you all noticed my slight Producers reference. Elizabeth? Yes, not many people know this but she was descended from a long line of English queens. Enough rambling. Onwards! R&R!

* * *

My whole head was sore. It was heavy. I wanted to just curl up and sleep but two pairs of large hands kept lifting me up trying to keep me awake. It wasn't doing much good, because I still attempted to close my eyes. When they noticed cold water was splashed onto my face. I jumped in terror and huffed. I crossed my arms and my legs and just stared at the group in front of me.

The man who had caught me was Sam. He had come to my wedding and I didn't even notice it. He hadn't wished me or even said anything the entire time. And then he came and caught me when I had fainted. I looked at him as he looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears and he had the sniffles. He was biting his lip as his gaze went from me to Jack. Was he jealous? Did he want me more than a friend? I always thought of him as a brother and nothing more.

Sam crawled over to the couch and knelt in front of me. He looked at Jack who stood up and gestured for the rest of the group to follow him. They all left the room leaving me and Sam alone.

"So you're pregnant huh?" Sam asked sternly as I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't even tell me you were engaged! I had to find out from Beckett who you let walk you down the aisle. You don't talk to me anymore. Ever since you fell in love with that pirate you completely ignore me. Bryn, I miss you and the way you were before. Bryn Elizabeth Knox, I love you."

"I didn't tell you for that exact reason. I had a feeling that you liked me more than a friend and I knew that if I told you that I would lose you. I don't talk to you anymore because I don't know how to. The fact that you have fallen in love with me doesn't help either. I miss you too Sam, but I miss the Sam that was like my brother, not this one standing here before me."

"I have lost my faith in you. I can't help who I love. It just happens and I can't make it go away. I don't know what you want me to do. I know you don't want me to leave now and never see you again, but I don't know what else there is. Bryn, I love you and always will. I will miss you terribly but this is the only choice. Goodbye." Sam said as tears welded up in his eyes.

He stood up and hugged me tightly. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to. It was for the best. Sam let go of me and rushed to the door. He pulled it open and turned his head back to look at me. Tears were still streaming down his face as he ran out. My head fell into my hands as I sobbed. I lost him. He wasn't coming back. It was almost as if part of me was missing; the part of a brotherly figure. I had Will who was actually not a bad brother but he wasn't nearly the same as Sam. Sam knew exactly how to comfort me. He knew the pain I went through, he expressed his anger the same way I did. If I were ever to get mad I didn't know what I would do now.

The group slid back into the room. Jack was right by my side with Anamaria and Marie on the other. My head was lifted up and the tears wiped away from my eyes. I felt safe with the group here but it wasn't the same without my "brother." Just at the thought of him my eyes welded up again.

Jack's hands were wiping the tears away from my eyes and pushing my hair away from my face. He was being sufficiently helpful. Everything he was doing was making me feel better. The way his eyes gazed into mine comforted me.

I calmed down a little. But just as I calmed down my stomach began to hurt. I wanted to throw up. Everything was coming up. My hand was put over my mouth as I jumped up throwing my body out of the room. The door to the house was opened as I leaned over the edge of the steps and threw up. I fell to the ground and moaned. Marie and Jack had rushed out after me. My head was put into Jack's lap as Marie stroked my back. Marie and Jack lifted me up and brought me back into the room.

It was the morning sickness that was getting to me; it wasn't pleasant at all. I was hoping that it would be a while before it actually came but I was wrong. I turned my head up towards Jack and opened my mouth.

"I want cucumbers and cheese." I stated bluntly.

"What? Why?" Jack tilted his head sideways and looked at me funny.

"Jack, it's called a craving and she will be having them for the next six months so get used to it." Jayne said.

"I want cucumbers and cheese!" I stated as my voice rose.

"Liz, go and get cucumbers and cheese from the kitchen." Will said.

Elizabeth sighed, rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to find cheese and cucumbers. Will's eyes went from Jayne to me. He saw my annoyed face. It was the face that wanted those cucumbers and cheese.

"Why does she want cucumbers AND cheese? You only wanted carrots. I don't get it." Will whispered.

I heard Will whisper. "Will, you are so ignorant about this, it's cute. Everyone is different and some people want more than others and some crave different things every second." I laughed.

Will nodded his head and let it fall. He was ashamed. I wanted to just get up and hug him but my stomach was in pain and I was supposed to be waiting patiently for those cucumbers and cheese.

Elizabeth entered the room with a bowl full of cucumbers and cheese. I snatched it from her hand and gobbled them down. A smile grew across my face as the bowl was finished. The bowl was taken back and I was lifted up by Jack and Marie. They escorted me out of the house and back onto the Black Pearl. Jack had a sudden urge to have rum. I knew there was some on the ship, but he wanted to sail all the way to Tortuga for it.

I sat down in the middle of the ship. I leaned against the mast gazing at the sea in front of me. As we reached the open sea the sound of waves crashed against the ship. I noticed Jack had started shivering. He was terrified. I slowly lifted myself up and averted my gaze up towards him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going but just staring out into space.

He knew something was wrong and it was scaring me. I clutched my stomach and turned to search for what he had been staring at. There was nothing out there. I attempted to rush up towards Jack, but with my stomach bulging out even just slightly, not very easy. After slowly stepping up each stair I took Jack's binoculars from his belt.

I pushed them open, looked through them out at the open sea. There was nothing there; I didn't understand what he saw. Letting my arms drift back to the area directly in front of me I noticed sails lifting out of the clear blue water. I turned to Jack who had noticed them as well. His hands clenched onto the spokes of the wheel tighter, his whole body froze.

Anamaria, Marie, Will, Jayne and Elizabeth shouted at Jack to give out orders. All they heard was silence. Their gaze adverted towards Jack and me. As their eyes were pointed at me they saw it too; the large ship protruding out coming directly towards us. It was old but must have been one of the largest ships I had ever seen. The flags were torn to pieces and the walls of the ship scratched, the colour faded. The ship drew closer and closer eventually parked right up next to the Pearl.

Jack jumped backwards but landed frozen once again. A loud noise was coming from the other ship. It sounded almost like wood walking on the deck. I assumed it was a pirate with a wooden leg. But when the figure appeared I shrieked. It was nowhere near what I had expected. I expected an old Captain creeping up on us, but it was not. He wasn't even a man. Jack's arm had pulled me towards him; his hand was placed on my stomach immediately.

I was being protected and I had no idea from whom or…what.

"I want cucumbers." I stated bluntly.

"Bryn, be quiet!" Anamaria shouted from deck.

Jack's hand went over my mouth shutting me up. The figure had gotten onto our ship. Anamaria and Marie were pushed out of the way. Will, Jayne with Riley in her arms stepped out of the way instantly. It was coming for Jack and I. Jack obviously knew what was going on, but me? I knew nothing. All I knew was he either wanted to hurt me or Jack.

"Jack Sparrow!!" The figure shouted.

I pulled Jack's hand off mine and shouted, "It's Captain!"

"Bryn, shut up." Jack whispered in my ear.

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger. Cookies for all the reviewers of this chapter! I know this was short but at least there was one.

-xActDanceWritex


	4. Slimy Person

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you don't recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

I really need to get better at this update thing. I've actually been having a huge writer's block. I know exactly what I want to happen but I just don't know how to get there. I think I'm slowly figuring it out, but tell me what you guys think.

* * *

I felt so embarrassed I just curled up into Jack's arms and hid my face. I was absolutely petrified. My whole body clenched up against Jack's warm chest. His arms closed in tightly on me as the figure crept closer and closer. I could hear Marie's whimpering and Riley began to cry.

"Shut that baby up!" The figure shouted scaring all of us half to death.

Little Riley shut up immediately and all we heard was the sound of crickets. I was beginning to get very scared of this figure standing before me. It was male; I had established that because of his low deep voice. He wasn't a person but more of an animal. On his face were tentacles; green ones that looked like an octopus. Rather his face was an octopus; he had his tentacles throwing themselves all around freaking the living soul out of us all.

"What do you want you slimy person?" I asked bluntly.

"Shut up love." Jack's hand was back over my mouth again.

"It looks like Jack Sparrow can't keep his woman quiet. We might just have to do something about that." The figure said.

"Don't ye dare hurt her!" Jack shouted.

"Aw, Jack's in love. I never thought I would see that sight. And is it true? The legendary Jack Sparrow has settled down to become betrothed?" The figure mocked.

"Aye and I love her more than anything so don't ye harm a single hair on her head Davy Jones." Jack said.

I pulled Jack's hand off my mouth and looked up at him. I backed away from him shaking my head.

"Davy Jones… you failed to tell me you had a debt to pay. You're supposed to tell me everything." I said as I looked Jack in the eye.

He hadn't been completely honest with me at all. No matter how many times I told him that trust was one of the top things I needed from him he failed to keep it. Having a debt to pay was a big issue and he couldn't even tell his own wife about it. I rushed down the stairs and into his quarters.

"Bryn love, come back 'ere."

"No, settle your debt then come and talk to me. Otherwise I don't want to hear what you have to say." I shouted back to him from his quarters.

He huffed and stomped up the stairs. I could hear bickering between him and Slimy Person. I didn't feel the need to call him by his actual name so from then on that's what he was called. My feet tiptoed out of the room and were placed underneath the stairs. I stood listening to the conversation between Jack and Slimy Person. The topic was of Jack's debt. Jack used his wits to try and get out of it, but he was failing. Slimy Person always seemed to have the last word. The conversation was actually rather boring until my name came into it. I jerked my head up.

"Do not bring Bryn into this." Jack cried.

"I can bring whoever I want into this. I get to chose how your debt is paid." Jones laughed.

"Pick anything else just don't bring Bryn into this."

"Instead of Bryn I'll bring her child into this. When that child is born, give it to me and your debt will be paid."

"No! That's the second thing ye can't have."

"I'm taking it, whether you want me to or not."

"She's got six months. You want to wait that long to settle my debt?"

"Aye, for your debt I would wait nine months."

"Ye are not getting me child!" Jack shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"I can get what I want." Jones stated firmly as he snapped his body away from Jack.

Slimy Person hopped over to his ship and laughed. His ship sailed away with Jack wincing at the sight of Slimy Person. I snuck out from underneath the stairs to find Jack sitting on the floor curled up into a small ball. He was just staring into space. Even when I stepped up the stairs and stood in front of him he didn't move a muscle.

I understood why Jack was staring into space but couldn't he talk to me? I heard the whole entire conversation. Slimy Person wanted our child to settle Jack's debt. He didn't care how Jack or I would feel. All that mattered was Jack's debt. I placed my butt down in front of him staring into his eyes.

"Jack, why would you let him do that?" I whispered angrily.

"Do ye think I had a choice?" Jack said as he continued to stare into space.

"Yes, you could have offered him something else."

"It's not that easy to negotiate with Davy Jones."

"Jack, it's our child he's taking." I said as my head fell down into my lap.

"I won't let 'im hurt our child. Don't worry love." Jack said as he pulled me close to him.

His arms held me tight against his chest, but he was still staring into space. During the entire conversation Jack had not looked at me once. I was afraid of what he was actually thinking about the whole situation. He shook himself out his trance and let his gaze fall down to my stomach. He was worried, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

I was about five months along and the fate of my child was already decided. Whether the child was a boy or girl it was going to be taken from me. Jayne was lucky. Will didn't promise Jones anything. There was no reason for Riley to be taken from her. She had done nothing wrong and neither had the boys. Jack made a promise, a promise that was out to get him in four months. What was going to happen to my child? Was Jones going to kill it? Was he going to train it and use it against me? Was he going to raise the child as his own? I didn't know. All I wanted was for it to be safe from any harm.

I needed someone to talk to and I had a group of people in mind. Rushing as fast as I could around the ship I gathered all the ones I knew I could talk to. Marie, Anamaria, Jayne and Elizabeth all gathered around me. Elizabeth came up with a solution that included getting me on land for as long as I possibly could be. She was worried about my child and I never thought she really cared all that much. But ever since she apologized and I helped her got to Norrington she had become a whole lot nicer. Jayne ran up deck and took hold of the wheel. Jack just looked up at her blankly but didn't move a muscle. She turned the ship around and set sail back towards Port Royal.

Will emerged from below deck with little Riley in his arms. He came and sat down next to me. Riley was placed in my arms. I just looked down at his small face and simply thought about what my child would be like. His eyes were just like Jayne's and his hair like Will's. He had a cute button nose and perfectly rosy cheeks. A small smile grew on his face as he looked up at me. He cooed in my arms with the small smile still firmly planted on his face. Jayne was so proud, and so was I. He was the perfect child for both her and Will. She had always wanted a son and now here he was, the best son a girl could ask for.

I just hoped that my child would be as wonderful as hers had turned out to be. The arrival at Port Royal came faster than I had thought. Riley was taken from my arms and I was helped up. The girls escorted me into Lord Beckett's house once again. It was a good place for me to relax even though it was Beckett's. But we were on good terms so it didn't matter to me as much. I was brought up to the original room I had stayed in. The door was opened and my jaw dropped. Someone was sitting on the bed with their legs dangling off the side just staring straight at me. I didn't expect anyone to be here, especially the one sitting in front of me. I stepped closer and looked into their eyes wondering why I was being stared at.

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger. My chapters are becoming unusually shorter than normal... I'll try to write a longer one next time.

-xActDanceWritex


	5. Drunk

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

This isn't actually going where I had hoped it would, but I like the turn out. This chapter is longer than the others. Yay! So R&R!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked the figure sitting before me.

"I knew I couldn't keep my distance from you no matter how hard I tried. You're my best friend Bryn." The figure answered.

"So then are you alright with this whole situation? Can you get over the fact that I'm married and pregnant now and just be my best friend who's always there for me?"

"Aye aye Captain Bryn Elizabeth Sparrow!"

I laughed and waddled over to my friend hugging him tightly. I knew it wasn't the last time I would see him. It wasn't physically possible for us to not see each other. I didn't want to let go; I wanted to hold onto him forever. He let go and sat me down next to him. A smile slipped through his lips as he just stared into my eyes.

"Now it's time for me to ask, what are you guys doing here?" My friend asked.

"Well Sam, Jack was stupid and didn't tell Bryn he had a debt to pay and now the worst has happened since Davy Jones wants Bryn and Jack's baby to settle Jack's debt…Speaking of Jack where did he go? He was right behind us." Jayne piped up.

Sam looked at me and at the rest of the group. He stood up from the bed and slid the sliding door open stepping out onto the balcony. I sat from the bed and just watched him. He leaned forward closer and closer to the edge of the balcony.

"I know where he is." Sam's voice was almost a whisper.

"Where?!" My eyes bolted up towards him.

Sam gestured for me to come towards him. I slowly slid off the bed and trotted over to the balcony. His finger pointed down to the local bar. I rolled my eyes letting my head fall backward letting out a big groan.

"Who does he think he is?!" I shouted.

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth stated quickly.

"Well, no duh. Why does he think he can just go into a bar and drink when I'm swelling up like a balloon over here?"

"Because he's Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said again.

"It's Captain, and you're actually right."

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. My feet were propped up and pillows placed beneath my head. Anamaria and Marie sat down on the bed with me, Elizabeth and Jane sat at the foot of the bed. Will was walking around in circles trying to get Riley to fall asleep. I was bored out of my small mind, there was nothing to do. I would have talked to someone but I needed a topic to talk about. I tilted my head up at the ceiling and began counting the dots I saw. I came up with about two thousand four hundred and thirty two. And how I managed to stay focused for that I long, I couldn't understand. After my excessive obsession with counting the dots on the ceiling the door was pushed open revealing what seemed like a very drunken Jack.

"'ello luv."

"Jack." I stated narrowing my eyes at him.

"What's ye be doin? Sitting…sleeping…I want rum…ooh…Yummy." Jack slurred.

"Sitting and talking. No more rum for you."

"Nay! I want me rum! It's prrretty and it makes me all giggly. Doesn't it ye? I want a bit cucumberrrs too, and a bottle of rum! Hoorrray! Cucumberrrs, and a bottle of rum! Oh gasp, ye'rrre be carrrrrryin' carrrgo! Did I be knowin' that? I do nay know! Let's do somethin' fun, like drink rrrum!" Jack slurred quickly.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jayne questioned.

"Aye, I'm all giggly and I want rum. Don't ye? It's tasty and it's got cucumberrrs too. And she be carrrrrryin' carrrgo! Hoorrray!"

"Elizabeth… Jack is scaring me." I stated turning to Elizabeth.

Normally I would go straight to Jayne but she was busy examining Jack who looked drunker than he had been in months. I was worried. I remembered when I first met Jack again and he had asked me if I wanted a drink. I remembered how he kept on chugging down the rum. He loved his rum but I never thought I would have to see him drunk like this. He wasn't making much sense at all. Normally I knew what he was saying when others didn't but now nothing was fitting together. He wanted rum and cucumbers and didn't remember that he knew I was pregnant. I let my head fall back onto the pillow as I groaned.

"I know, I know. He's scaring me too. He's not usually drunk like this." Elizabeth replied.

"Brrryn…Yer my sunshine, me only sunshine. Ye make me happy, when clouds are grey. Ye'll never know love how much me loves ye. Please don't take me sunshine away." Jack sang loudly and awfully off-key.

He kept singing the song over and over again until he finally passed out in front of me. His body fell limp on the floor. The rum bottle in his hand had rolled underneath the bed. Moans came from his mouth as I leaned over the edge of the bed looking down at him. My eyes fell onto Elizabeth and back down to Jack.

"Will, give Riley to Jayne and help me get Jack onto the bed." Sam stated as he lifted up Jack's feet.

Will took hold of Jack's arms and the two men placed Jack on the bed next to me. When Jack was placed onto the bed the boys stepped away since Jack had started flailing his arms around. Once he finally stopped, Jack rolled over to me placing his arm around my stomach. I flinched having the arm of a very drunken Jack around me. The only thing I was worried about was what he was going to be like when he had woken up from his pass out. Knowing him, he would want me to take care of him. But I was the one who needed the caring. After moments of staring at him, his eyes opened as his hand was placed on his head. He looked up at all of us staring at him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You got really drunk and passed out on my floor." I stated.

"Oh, did I drink lot's of rum?"

Jayne nodded as Elizabeth crawled underneath the bed grabbing the empty rum bottle handing it to Jack. Jack's eyes fell down onto the bottle wondering where it came from. He always had a bottle in his hand but he had never seen a bottle like this one before.

"This isn't the kind of rum I always drink. There's something different about the bottle." Jack assumed.

"Elizzzaaabbeeeethhhh. He's really scaring me. He's not usually like this. Have you ever actually seen him quite sensible and examining his rum bottles with grave detail?" I asked letting my gaze fall from Jack to Elizabeth.

"No, I haven't. I don't think any of us have. Will? Anamaria?" Elizabeth replied.

Anamaria nodded. She stepped forward taking the bottle from Jack's hand looking at it. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at Sam whose head fell down to the left side. Anamaria stroked the label on the bottle as she slowly handed it to me. I looked at her confused wondering why she was holding it like that. As it was placed within my reach I almost snatched it from her hands. She stepped back letting her head fall down to her feet. She went and stood over next to Sam. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes biting their lips.

My eyes scanned the label of the bottle. _Ana-Sam Rum _was what it said. It was not at all what I had expected. My neck moved my head over towards Anamaria and Sam who's backs hunched over as they quickly turned away from me. They knew each other. The two of them were good enough friends to start a business in the rum company.

"What the hell Anamaria? Why didn't you tell me you knew Sam?" I shouted.

"Because I didn't know how to. And when Sam first saw me he told me not to tell you. We were hoping that you would never find out." Anamaria replied.

"That's not very nice. Gosh you guys."

"We're sorry." Sam's head turned up towards me.

"Wait, wait, wait…how long have you two known each other?" I asked.

"We grew up together. And he was my uhm… first love." Anamaria stuttered.

"WHAT?! HE WAS WHAT?!" My voice was raised as high as it could possibly go.

Sam nodded confirming the idea. My jaw dropped as I stared at the two of them. Two of my greatest friends had kept one of the world's biggest secrets from me. Did they understand at all how I felt? Did any of them try to explain it at all? No! They only stood there watching me stare. It didn't make sense to me. Sam said he had always loved me. Did that mean that Anamaria loved him but he didn't love her? I let out a piercing scream creating a swift jump from the group. My hands pushed Elizabeth and Jayne out of the way as I rushed out of the room.

I could hear the cries of Anamaria, Elizabeth and Jayne as I raced down the hall. My feet stomped on the stairs leading me down into the foyer. The door was in my face and thrown open. Stairs and cobblestone paths were ran over as I exited the gate. I could still hear the voices behind me. The group was following me. My feet drew me towards a large oak tree. My fist was lifted up as it hit the tree in front of me at lightning speed.

A large grin erupted across my face as my hand whipped up again to hit the tree. My hand bashed the tree causing my fingers to bleed. I smiled at the sight of the blood feeling once again like my old self. I began using the other hand until both hands had cuts and blood all over them. Anamaria and Jayne were close behind me but reached me only after the punching. Jayne rushed over to me pulling me away from the tree. She glared as she picked up my hands looking at the blood.

Immediately she dropped them turning quickly to Sam who had just arrived. Sam stepped up forward and looked me in the eye. He had something to say, but didn't look as if he really wanted to. His hands held mine as he wiped the blood from my hands on his white shirt. I tried to pull away. I had found pleasure in the blood, it made me feel somewhat powerful and now it was all gone. All that was left was the cuts and bruises.

My eyes flickered up towards the girls. Anamaria couldn't look at me but the other two were just staring in shock. Neither of them had seen me like I was. Only Sam and Will did. Sam lifted my chin up looking into my eyes.

"Bryn, I-I-well I- I can't say it. Goddammit!" Sam hollered.

* * *

And well once again; A cliffhanger. I'm sorry I just can't help myself.

-xActDanceWritex


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

I know this is a short chapter but it's an important one. I felt as if I just needed to get it out.

* * *

"You know what? I honestly don't care. Now it's my turn to shout at you about things you didn't tell me. Why didn't you think you could tell me that you knew Anamaria especially when you knew she was one of my really good friends? I thought I knew everything about you. I told you things that no one else knows and you keep this from me. Just go." I blurted out.

"What? Bryn just let me explain."

"No, you had your chance and you couldn't say it. So just go. Just GO!"

"Bryn…I-I…"

"SAM, JUST GO!" I shouted as I pushed him onto the grass.

I pushed my way out of the group running down the street. I wasn't running as fast as I had hoped but it was all I could do with my stomach protruding out like it was. I didn't get very far. I clenched my stomach in pain letting the food out of my stomach. A groan came from my mouth as I fell backwards into the arms of Elizabeth and Jayne.

I was carried back up into the house and set on the arm chair I had been on before. As I began to curl up into a ball the group all huddled around me gazing down at my stomach looking like a massive grapefruit. I must have been about 6 months along now. I really just wanted to get this baby out. The morning sickness was driving me insane, I never used to throw up and now it was happening almost every morning. It was quite nasty. Hopefully Davy Jones will forget about me and my baby and let me keep it. But that's quite unlikely.

This room was not as interesting as it looked. It may have been a library holding many books that I could have read. But honestly how long can one sit in a room and read books? And the books in here were either silly children books or complicated books on how to build a ship. I was really interested in any of that. Couldn't they have a book on how to raise a child or how to cope with pregnancy? That would be nice. My head fell back onto the edge of the chair as my eyes rolled up to the ceiling. I was getting bored of sitting here and doing nothing.

For the next three months my daily routine was as follows: Wake up, throw up, eat cucumbers and cheese, fall down, pee, sleep, eat more cucumbers, pee, sleep, read books, throw up, pee and sleep. It wasn't very fun at all but in reality I was glad the day the baby came.

I had been sitting in my chair reading a history book about something that didn't make sense at all when I started feeling strange pains in my stomach. I placed my hand over it and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I crouched down towards the toilet crying out in pain. The pains were getting worse each minute. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me. There was a loud knock on the door that rang through my ears. I collapsed to the floor writhing in pain as a loud moan left my mouth.

The door was pushed open rapidly. There standing was Elizabeth, and Jayne. Jayne looked at me on the floor, saw the placement of my hand, the sweat running down my face and flipped her head towards Elizabeth.

"She's got contractions. We have to get her up to the maternity room immediately." Jayne stated firmly.

"Wonderful, let me just go call the men." Elizabeth said as she rushed off in search of Will and Jack.

There was no way she was searching for Sam at this moment. Jayne had knelt down beside me. She took my hand holding it tightly. At each contraction, as Jayne had called them I squeezed her hand harder. They were getting closer and closer. A loud gasp left my mouth as I felt something wet down by my legs. I tried to see over my huge stomach. Jayne's reaction and jump explained it all. My baby was coming out whether I wanted it to or not. I screamed in horror. There was no way to fully explain what I was feeling. Groans leaked through my lips freaking Jayne out.

"Elizabeth! Hurry up! Her water just broke! Get over here quickly!" Jayne shouted out of the bathroom door.

It seemed like forever. Elizabeth was taking too long. I was sweating and I didn't think I could hold on much longer. When Elizabeth finally returned Jack and Will lifted me up and helped up to the maternity room. They carefully carried me up the stairs and down the hall to the room. I was placed onto the same bed in which Riley was born. Jack took my hand and held it tight.

The nurse entered the room pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. She spread my legs open and told me to push. As I pushed, I squeezed Jack's hand making him cringe. He turned away as I began to sweat and cry. The sweat was running down my whole body and onto Jack's hand. His hand was slowly pulled away from mine. I screamed in pain and took hold of the edge of the bed. The nurse lifted her head up towards me. She calmly and carefully helped the baby out making me cry and whine in pain.

Hours later the nurse walked out of the room with a small baby in her hands. I gazed at it, smiled and took a deep breath. She later came back into the room with a small pink blanket. She walked over to the left side of me handing me a small pink bundle. My hand slowly pushed the blanket away from the baby's face to spot the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

I gazed down at my new daughter letting my eyes look up at Jack with delight. Jack beamed. It only took a nod for both of us to know the name of our daughter.

"Welcome to the world Mira Taylor Sparrow."

* * *

Gasp! There's no cliffhanger! I thought I would be nice to you. And yes Taylor she's named after you because without you this story wouldn't be here right now. :) I love ya! R&R. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

-xActDanceWritex


	7. Freedom Blood

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

I've gotten so bad at this updating thing. I blame it on homework because really that's the truth. It's been taking over my life and I needed a break so that's what I did today. I basically wrote this whole chapter. It's kind of slow but I needed a placeholder for what's going to happen next. :)

-Smiles at her evil plan-

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had Jack's hair and his nose but my eyes. Her faint smile reminded me of Jack. The only other moment I had been this happy was when I had married Jack. The only thing I was worried about was losing my baby to Slimy Person. Now she was the second thing that meant the world to me. Not her. Why couldn't Jack have settled for a different debt that didn't include Mira?

I lightly placed my finger in her hand as she cooed holding it tightly. A huge grin grew across my face just gazing down at her sweet face. There was no child more perfect for me. Jack leaned forward looking the child in the eye. Mira looked back up at Jack confused. She didn't know who he was. Jayne made her way over to the baby gazing down at her.

"Bryn, she's perfect."

"That she is. You know I never thought this would ever happen to me. But now that it has I'm eternally grateful."

Jayne smiled taking little Riley from Will's arms. She stood in front of Mira's face. Riley grinned and giggled. He had a new playmate and he was more than excited. Mira blinked trying desperately to locate the source of the giggle. Riley kept giggling and even started clapping his hands. A small laugh erupted throughout the room. Mira's head was directed towards Riley as she started bailing. I had no idea how to calm her down and I didn't even understand why she was crying in the first place.

I gently tickled her stomach trying to calm her down. She began to wiggle as she slowly stopped crying. I didn't' expect that to work but now that it has I knew how to get my child to stop crying. It was different but at least Mira was unique.

My eyes moved around the room at the crowd of people staring at me. All of them cared about me and would do anything to protect me or Mira. I was worried, worried about how long I was allowed to keep my daughter. Slimy Person was coming for her but when was the mystery. I knew it would be helpful to know but I wasn't sure I really wanted to. Jack was the only one who with the information but if I asked him it would only make me sad. There was limited time, I just had to take the best of it and not think about the future that was creeping up on me faster than I realized.

There was a knock on the door. Jayne made her way over to find Anamaria standing in the archway. Her head was falling down towards her feet, her hair in her face. She stepped into the room slowly pushing her hair behind her ears. There was a part of me that wanted to forgive her but the remaining part resisted. What she had done was not what one does to a friend.

"Bryn, I'm sorry. I'm not here to give you a soulful apology but to warn you. You've got 9 months with your child before she's taken away from you. That's what Davy Jones said." Anamaria's head lifted up revealing her sorrowful expression.

"That's what you came for… to be Davy Jones' messenger. What a heart."

"I'm not his messenger. I just overheard his conversation with someone else."

"Who was he talking to?"

"I better not tell you."

"No, you're going to tell me now Anamaria."

"You'll never forgive him if I do."

I looked around the room at the group of people staring at me. There was no one missing that I knew I loved dearly. That was only until I realized who it was. But it didn't surprise me at all. After everything he had already done to me, why should it matter about this? He had already been on Beckett's side trying to turn me in to receive money so why wouldn't he be in with Davy Jones to take control of my daughter.

"Can you do me a favour and go beat the living ships out of him?" I sneered.

"You want me to beat Sam up?" Anamaria said as her hand was quickly thrown against her mouth covering up her last response.

"Yes, and tell him I NEVER want to see him again. And by never I mean NEVER."

Anamaria nodded as she stepped towards Bryn and Mira.

"Can I at least see your daughter?" Anamaria asked softly.

I nodded as she took tiny steps closer to the bed. Her eyes fell down onto the small child lying in my arms. A smile left her lips as she gazed at the girl in front of her. I passed her off to Jack who looked at me suspiciously.

"Just hold her for a bit, I need some fresh air." I said as the covers were thrown off me and my feet slid onto the floor.

I rushed out of the room and down the marble stairs pulling the solid mahogany door open. My nose stuck out into the cool breeze as I inhaled the air in front of me. My feet ran out of the archway onto the cobblestone path. Out through the gate and to the left I went. I made my way to the pub as I ordered one of the vilest drinks.

Since I wasn't pregnant anymore it was perfectly okay for me to be drinking rum. I chugged down the alcohol as a large grin grew across my face. My butt slid off the chair as my body moved back outside. I found myself in front of a large oak tree.

My hands were cracking my knuckles as the large grin on my face grew sinister. Up went the hands and a pound against the tree resulted after. On my knuckles were small scratches where the oak had rubbed against my skin. The hands went back up again landing harder on the bark. In place of the small scratches were small patches of blood. There was no stopping me now, the blood felt well against my skin.

I felt like the old Bryn again. Never had I thought that punching trees would be the way that made me feel better about problems I had been having. My heart never thought it would lose two good friends in one day but neither did it think it would gain another life to love. Mira was my life, my soul, my passion and my princess. And just by punching this tree I felt as if Davy Jones taking away my baby didn't matter anymore. I was soothed. Everything felt like it was going to just fine. But did I want just fine?

I didn't. I wanted perfect. Nothing in my life was ever going to be perfect. No matter how hard I tried there was always going to be something wrong. Deep down in my heart I had the urge to have one day without problems arising, just one. But there was no hope for that. None at all.

Behind me footsteps were heard, my head snapped around to see a familiar face staring at me.

* * *

And yet again there's a cliffhanger. Guess who it is and I'll give you a cookie in the shape of Jack's face. :) with frosting on it.

-xActDanceWritex


	8. Pirate

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

Wow, that's a fast update for me... :) This is also a short chapter but yet again a place holder. Don't worry the next one will be long. I promise.

**Mary Anne**: You really crack me up. Thankfully there's one person who likes cliffhangers. I'm glad I'm not the only one. :) Sorry, he might just have to. I'm glad my stories make you feel happy. Well whack Oliver over the head for me. :) Here's the next chapter faster than the other. Thanks so much!

**Claire**: I'm getting better. This chapter was updated really fast. :) Everyone's saying the beginning is cute. I wanted to put something cute in there so that the ending didn't seem so suspenseful or sad. I couldn't just kick Anamaria out of the story, since she'll probably be a whole lot more important later in the story. Well she has her reasons for drinking rum, you'll find that out later. Just wait Claire, wait. I actually enjoy writing demon Bryn. It's fun. Haha, well just wait four more lines and you'll be correct. Drinking reasons will be later. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"Oh look. It's the traitor." I snapped.

"Bryn, don't call me that. You know I didn't do it intentionally." The familiar face tried to explain before receiving a slap across the face.

"No Sam, I don't. You surprise me all the time. But seriously, of all people…things to talk to you go to Davy Jones. Beckett I understand but Slimy Person? Honestly, what the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry. I never mean to hurt you."

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore. Actually I don't want to talk to you anymore period."

"What?"

I glared at him racing past, trying to find another tree to punch. He followed me. As I reached the next tree my hand whipped up to punch it again but was stopped. Sam had taken hold of my hand. His other hand took mine and held me in place.

"You've got to believe me. I would never hurt you. Beckett might, but not me. You've got 9 months with your daughter, use it wisely and don't ever think I purposely hurt you." Sam said as he threw my hands down storming off.

I was left motionless. He was angry and it was my fault. I shouldn't have been upset since it's happened before. But it seemed as if this time was different. He was gone and I was pretty sure he wasn't coming back. A sigh left my mouth as I trotted back into the house.

Up the stairs I went, into the room where my daughter was. I smiled at her as I took her in my arms. There had to be something I could do just to keep her a little longer. Nine months wasn't nearly long enough. She would either learn to talk or to walk, not both. I wanted to be there for both.

I never expected time to go by so fast. Each moment I spent thinking what it would be like when I lost her. Every moment we had I kept in my memory never forgetting it.

It was the day after her 9th month birthday. She sat in my lap gnawing on a sheet when she slowly pulled it out and looked around the room. Her small hand pointed towards Jack as she giggled.

"Piwate." She said as another giggle left her mouth.

My mouth opened wide as I squeezed my daughter in happiness. At least there was one memory that I know now I wouldn't have to miss. Her first word was Pirate. She identified Jack as a Pirate. I couldn't have been happier. It must have been one of my most treasured memories and it was adorable.

Mira would sit still and randomly say Pirate pointing at everything. I tried to teach her other words but she was completely set on the idea that everything was a Pirate. By the next month she had learned the word 'you'. She pointed at each of the crew members saying 'You pirate.' I couldn't help but laugh each time she said it.

After seeing me laugh she would burst into a fit of giggles causing Jack to laugh at her high-pitched giggle. The two of us could sit for hours watching her laugh and point at everything calling it 'piwate.'

I knew my time was up. She was going to be gone from my grasp in a few days or perhaps even hours. When, was the mystery I never wanted to figure out. I was terrified as to how she would develop in the life of Davy Jones. Mira was going to grow up to become a pirate but the type of pirate I was uncertain. How long was he planning to keep her? I held my head down in thoughts as Mira turned to me looking like she was going to cry.

She snuggled up into my chest placing her small arms as much around my waist as she possibly could. I smiled holding her close to me. Jack stood above the two of us smiling down with his large grin. He stared. His head snapped up hearing the crashing of the waves. The gorgeous brown eyes widened as he stepped away from Mira and I. His hands were placed on the edge of the ship as a large sigh left his lips.

His body snapped around turning to face the crew who was standing staring at him.

"GIBBS! Weigh anchor, wind the sails." Jack shouted as he rushed up to the wheel spinning the wheel to the left away from the sound of crashing waves.

I twisted up to face Jack blinking. He shook his head and pointed down below deck. I held Mira close to me as I stood up quickly. I rushed down below deck as I started pacing back and forth hoping just hoping that it wasn't him.

There was no way I was even close to being ready to give up my daughter. But I had no choice. She was being taken and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Her small face leaned back with her eyes looking directly at me smiling.

"You piwate. You mommy." Mira said making me smile.

Her third word was mommy. I couldn't let her go now. She knew who I was. But it made sense to be able to let her go now. If she saw me in a street she would be able to identify me as her mother. That was the most important thing. If Davy Jones wanted to take her he would have to make sure she always remembered who her parents were and that no matter what happened I would always be in her heart.

Jack rushed down the stairs with his left fist closed. He smiled at me as he rubbed Mira's back lightly.

"I have something for Mira, so that she always remembers us." Jack opened his hand revealing a small necklace in the shape of a heart made of diamonds.

A large grin erupted across my face as I picked it up out of his hand. Accidentally I turned it over revealing the inscription on the back; _Jack, Bryn & Mira Sparrow, the family of indestructible pirates._ A large grin grew across my face as I helped Jack clip the necklace onto Mira's small neck. It was the perfect gift. The three of us were enjoying our family moment when we heard loud footsteps coming down the steps. Within instants mine and Jack's head turned to the stairs staring in shock.

* * *

And yet again there's a cliffhanger. Guess who it is and I'll give you a cookie in the shape of Jack's face. :) with frosting on it.

-xActDanceWritex


	9. Jeremy

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

Sorry for the long update!

* * *

Down the wooden stairs came one black boot and a wooden leg. I gulped as my embrace around Mira tightened. Her small hands wrapped around my neck with her head on my shoulder. The boot and wooden leg descended revealing my utmost fear; the stealer of my child. A puff of smoke blew towards the three of us making Mira let out a small cough. I took a step back behind Jack as his eyes widened.

The figure emerged descending down the stairs. Tentacles began to move in the breeze. In front of us stood the one creature I'd been dreading to see; Davy Jones. His tentacles looked greener than ever, and his pipe buffed more smoke than normal. The sound of his lips on the pipe echoed below deck. Each step he took shook the ship swaying us side to side. I began to lose the saliva in my mouth for I had been swallowing too much.

His large octopus body stepped towards us eyeing Mira. Once he stood right in front of the three of us he slowly pulled his pipe out of his mouth.

"Pass her over." His hoarse octopus voice stated.

I shook my head as Jack began to speak, "Ye know wha'? I changed me mind. Ye can't have me daughter."

"Sparrow! Hand her over or pay the consequences of Davy Jones' locker."

"Honestly, I'd prefer that over the stealing of me baby."

Davy Jones laughed as he reached his tentacle over to my daughter. His slimy hand wrapped itself around Mira's waist pulling her from my grip. She let out a loud cry as she was ripped from my arms. Her small hands reached for me as my head fell.

"Mommy!" She cried hysterically.

"I'm sorry princess, you'll see me again. Just go with him and you'll be fine." I said trying to convince her everything was going to be just fine.

Jones laughed again as he turned around making his way back ups the wooden stairs. Mira's cries softened and finally disappeared. I fell straight to my knees weeping. Jack knelt down beside me holding me tight. He kept opening his mouth, not sure of what to say. Finally his head slowly dropped onto mine as he pulled me closer. My arms wrapped themselves around his chest. Tears fell out of my eyes.

I knew the underlying cause of this problem, but I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. He would be gone too. There was no way I could even bear to lose him again. But it made perfect sense. My daughter was taken from me because of him. My hands placed themselves on Jack's shoulders as I quickly pushed him away from me.

"It's your fault. It's your fault she's gone. You had to make that deal with him. If it weren't for you Mira would be here with us right now." I stated through my tears and sniffles.

I rapidly stood up rushing out from below deck. Leaning over the edge I noticed Will, Jayne and little Riley. Just looking at how happy the three seemed my eyes were over poured with more salty tears. My body had run over to Will. My hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around, sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck hysterically crying into his shoulder. He gently stroked my hair as Jayne and Riley came up behind him. Both of them looked at me with sad expressions. Riley couldn't even turn his head in my direction. He for sure knew that something had happened to his friend Mira.

There was no solution, at least for now. My mind held no plan, no idea of a future with my daughter. I couldn't see myself with her, not even one bit. My head throbbed from the sniffles and tears I'd had. I whined in misery as Riley was passed to Gibbs. Jayne joined the hug as the two tried calming me down.

Jayne's head twisted in Jack's direction as she noticed his sulky walk up to the wheel. His hands slowly dragged themselves up to the spokes as he spun the wheel to the left directing us out to open sea. Jack said nothing, just nodded to Gibbs who let out a loud shout ordering the crew around. Riley laughed and began staring at crewmembers that happened to still be standing around. The crew smiled at Riley's attempt of staring making the little boy laugh enough to give him the hiccups.

"Bryn, we'll get her back." Jayne said as she hugged Bryn lightly.

"How do you know that?" I answered holding on tightly to Jayne's shoulders.

"I don't. I just know Jack will do anything for her." Jayne responded holding me close to her.

I cried into her shoulder trying not to bring back the memory that happened only a few moments ago. The worst part was I had no idea when she would be back. I only hoped she would remember me when she returned. The necklace was all she had of Jack and me. Just maybe it was enough to keep us in her heart.

Footsteps crept up behind me. I knew who it was; I just didn't have the willpower to turn around. His hand was placed on the small of my back trying to make me feel better. My heart wanted me to turn around and hug him. But I couldn't move a muscle. Jayne pushed me away from her and into Jack's arms.

"Don't ye worry Bryn; we'll get 'er back." Jack said trying to reassure me.

"How are you all so sure?!"

Jack tightened his grip on me. "I'm not. I want her back as much as ye do."

I couldn't hold in my cries anymore. My body whipped around to face Jack and my face buried into his chest. Jack's hands were still wrapped around my body as he tried desperately to calm me down.

* * *

Davy Jones pushed open the door to the captain's quarters and placed the small child on the bed. He put piles of pillows around her and exited the room leaving the small girl on the bed alone. She sat there in the clump of pillows and let her small eyes scan the room. The little brain had no idea what was going on but after a while she began to get incredibly lonely. Her eyes filled up with tears as she began sniffling. She cried out hysterically. Her cries were heard across the ship. Davy Jones banged his head against the table and shouted.

A boy about the age of seventeen came into the room. He was tall and well built with brown thick wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" The boy asked politely.

"Ah, Jeremy, there's a small child in my quarters. I need you to take care of her for me. Her name's Mira. Go now. She's 9 months and two days old. Have fun." Davy Jones explained as he sent the boy out of the room.

Jeremy walked across the ship and over to Davy Jones' quarters. He pushed the door open quietly and peered into the room seeing the small child sitting on the bed in a circle of pillows. He tiptoed into the room and sat down on the bed. Mira's eyes fell onto Jeremy as she took him in. She scooted her butt towards him and reached her arms out. Jeremy grinned as he picked the small child up and held her in his arms. Her small body fit into Jeremy's embrace as she closed her eyes. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the small child in his arms.

He had had a younger sister but never had he been able to hold her like that. Sitting here with Mira in his arms made him feel important like he was worthwhile. After he stumbled onto Davy Jones' ship it didn't matter to him anymore whether or not he lived. His life was torn apart and there was no going back. He had been betrayed and couldn't bring himself to forgive anyone. The Flying Dutchman was his freedom; he could be whoever he wanted to be. He asked Davy Jones if he could serve on his ship for however long Davy needed him. That claimed him 100 years of servitude which to Jeremy sounded reasonable since he didn't want to have to go back to his family.

He moved his body and Mira's up to the top of the bed. His head was rested onto a pillow as he held Mira closer to him. His eyes began to flutter closed sending him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack's arms made me feel warm. There was nothing I could do, and I knew it. I would have gone to ask someone for help but I didn't know who. A long list of people started in my head: Sam, Anamaria, and Beckett. But none of them would qualify even just a little bit for the job of freeing my daughter from what I thought would be a most certain death. Jack lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye. He smiled one of his sexy smiles and told me everything was going to be okay.

I didn't want to believe him until my daughter was safe and sound. A hand was placed on my back. It wasn't anyone that was around me before because I could see all of them out of the corner of my eye. Someone else, that wasn't originally on the ship had somehow jumped on and placed their hand on my back. I didn't want to move and turn around to see who it was. I was afraid of who it might be.

* * *

A cliffhanger... Hehe, as always. Enjoy. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	10. Escape

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

Claire: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You shall see. This chapter is a little...uhm....what could you call it? Different. Hope you like it.

M-Anne94: Your reviews always make me happy. A million stars? Yay! I feel good now. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think.

Here you go. :) Enjoy. R&R.

* * *

It was my friend who thought he could just waltz on back and cure everything. He was wrong. I couldn't even count the number of times he had tried to do that. He was a selfish bastard. All he wanted was to be able to say that he had a friend like me. I could feel my body turning around to face him. My eyes never met his, my hand just whipped up slapping him across the face. As I stormed off into Jack's cabin he followed me. It was as if he couldn't get enough of me; almost like I was his fix. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

A year would be nice. I was getting sick of him. His coming back was just making me feel worse. He was reminding me of my past, which was reminding me of my daughter. I slapped him across the face again as I rushed past him back into Jack's cabin. There was a knock on the door as it was pushed open. Jack sat down on the bed and took my hand in his.

"I'll have Anamaria take care of him. Ye don't worry love." Jack explained as his other arm around my waist.

"Don't let her hurt him."

"What? I thought ye wanted to get rid of him?"

"I do. But not right now, okay?"

Jack nodded holding me tighter. It was weird. I had slapped him. I should have been mad at him. I wasn't. I had the sudden urge to leap out of Jack's arms and hug him. I needed somewhere to go, a way to let go. He seemed like the perfect option. My face turned to Jack.

"Can we dock somewhere? I need to get off this ship."

"Of course love. Where do ye want to go?"

"Anywhere, just get me off this ship."

Jack nodded leaving the cabin. I fell backwards onto the bed in deep thought. What was I getting myself into? What was I even thinking? Why did Sam seem like the perfect option? Why did this even cross my mind? My feet jumped onto the floor and made their way over to the door. Pushing it open I saw Sam standing against the edge of the ship looking out at sea. Slowly I walked over to him and rested my arms on the edge.

"I…uh…I'm sorry I slapped you." I said not even looking at him.

"No, don't apologize. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. You were always here for me I just never realized it."

"Bryn, I betrayed you, how does that make me always here?"

"You always came back, that's why."

"I came back because I loved you. I wanted you to forget about Jack and be with me."

"I know."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I asked Jack if we could dock somewhere so I could get off the ship. Will you take a walk with me?"

"Of course."

I smiled and looked up at Jack. He nodded as he pulled the ship into the nearest dock.

"Gents, we're docking here for a few hours. I need to get me some rum." Jack shouted at the crew.

The crew all smiled and rushed off the ship. I gestured for Sam to follow me. He did. We snuck off the ship before Jack could see. I wanted to take Sam to a bar, to sit and talk. There were two in the area; The Green Spice Cat and Purple Flamingos. Jack was most likely to go to the Green Spice Cat; it was closer. I took hold of Sam's hand and pulled him into the Purple Flamingos. There weren't many people in there, but at that moment it didn't matter to me.

"Want a drink?" I asked Sam smiling.

He nodded and I ordered two rums. We drank our drinks slowly as we talked. I wasn't sure what we were talking about exactly, we changed topics every few minutes. Putting the mug on the bar I smiled. Sam placed his next to mine and tilted his head sideways wondering why I was smiling. He smiled back hesitantly. I took hold of his hand and dragged him over to the other side of the bar.

"1 please." I said to the woman standing at the doors.

She passed me a key, I unlocked the lock and pulled Sam inside with me. The door was then locked and the key thrown to the ground.

"Bryn, what are we doing here?"

I didn't say anything. I just pushed him up against the wall and trailed my finger down his arm.

"Bryn, what are you doing?"

I put my finger on his lips and giggled. Leaning in forwards I pressed my lips against his. He pushed me away forcefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"You do realize you're tipsy right?"

"Yeah, just shut up and kiss me."

Sam didn't say anything to that. He just pulled me back towards him and crashed his lips against mine. His arms were around my waist immediately pulling me directly up against his body. His tongue caressed my lips begging to be let in. He was granted it intertwining his with mine. My hands were around his neck and in his hair. He smiled into the kiss as he walked back towards the bed pushing me down onto it. He broke the kiss and began fumbling with my sash knot. My hands were up at his chest unbuttoning his shirt. As I pulled it off I giggled pushing his hands away from the knot. I untie it and threw it on the floor along with his shirt. My hands traced his stomach while he pulled off my vest and shirt. His hands were around my back untying the knots in my corset and my hands down at his pants pulling them off.

After pulling my corset off he fumbled with the button on my pants finally yanking them off throwing them on the floor with all the other clothes. He leaned down kissing me forcefully again before entering me. His lips never left mine as he trusted in me. I began moving with him deepening the kiss letting my tongue explore his entire mouth. He moved gently trying not to hurt me. I let out a loud moan making him moan as well. He continued to move as I kept in time with him kissing his lips and neck hungrily. He pulled out and laid next to me breathing heavily.

"That's what I've been missing? You've got to be kidding."

Sam laughed, "Come here."

I grinned moving closer to him kissing his lips lightly. Snuggling up to him made me feel safe. I had my escape. He was there for me when I needed him.

"I told you."

"You told me what?"

"You would be here for me when I needed you."

"Indeed I am. Now be quiet and kiss me again."

I nodded crashing my lips on his as he rolled on top of me again entering me slower this time. The room was filled with groaning and moaning giving me the escape I finally needed. Neither of us wanted to stop, neither of us had the willpower until there was a knock on the door. He stopped moving in me and turned to face the door. Quickly he pulled away and sat staring at the door. He looked back at me, worried.

* * *

A cliffhanger... Hehe, as always. Sorry, I had to do it.

-xActDanceWritex


	11. Cheated

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

**Claire: **Do you really think Jack would kill her? I love your enthusiasm about this. I think you may be my only reader who's for Sam and Bryn. I might just have to write a little one-shot about Sam and Bryn that's deeper than the previous one just for you. Jack is going to be Jack, I assume you knew that. I thought that the fact that he was her escape was cute too. I'm glad I'm not the only one. Thanks so much. Enjoy this chapter...somehow.

**

* * *

**

Jack Sparrow stepped onto his ship hoping everything had just been a dream. He pushed his cabin door open finding it completely empty. Not realizing that he was wishing for someone to be there he climbed onto the bed and passed out. His deep slumber was awoken by a loud knock on the door.

"Jack, open up!"

Jack moaned dragging his body over towards the door. In front of him, was Jayne standing with a small Riley in her arms. She looked worried. Something was wrong and Jack wasn't sober enough to really seem like he could care. Riley turned his small head towards Jack and smiled his little smile before attempting to poke Jack.

In order to amuse the small child and hopefully wake himself up he moved closer allowing Riley to poke him. The boy laughed and began poking Jack with both his small chubby fingers.

"What do ye want Jayne?" Jack mumbled.

"Where's Bryn? I haven't seen her. It's been a couple hours. I'm really getting worried, and I was hoping she was in here with you, but as I can see she's not."

"What? Me Bryn is missing? No. It can't be. It's not possible. She wouldn't stay out for more than a few hours. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Jack, it's almost dark and she's not back yet. Do you think something might have happened? I know she left here in a rush and didn't go into the same pub as you."

"Are you saying she might have run off with some guy who we don't know, who might possibly be someone we do know that could have run off with Bryn to a pub that we don't know which may possibly be holding hostage to me Bryn and this guy who we might possibly know or not know?"

"I'm sorry, what? You lost me after the pub."

"Me darling Bryn may be in some pub with some guy that we might know!"

"She did leave here with someone actually. But I couldn't see his face. Do you think she'd be with him?"

"What…did…him…look…like?" Jack said spacing out each word carefully.

"He had thick short brown hair and was wearing clothes similar to yours just without the sash."

"That bastard thinks he can steal me wench." Jack shot through his teeth pushing Jayne aside and tore out of the cabin.

"Jack! Don't! Let me go find her," Jayne covered up Riley's ears, "Besides I need a little break from this munchkin."

Jack turned and looked at Riley, sighed and took him from Jayne's arms. He held the child and smiled secretly watching Jayne rush off the ship towards the second pub by the name of Purple Flamingos. Sitting down against the edge of the ship he placed Riley in front of him. The two stared at each other, just stared. Jack didn't know what to do with the kid but knew one day he would need to know something.

Scooping the boy up he walked around the deck screaming for the whelp would surely be able to help Jack take care of the boy since he was his son. Will was found lying below deck in a hammock fast asleep. Riley who could now speak short sentences turned to Jack and grinned.

"Daddy, no seep." Riley said playfully.

Jack just laughed and copied the boy, "Aye, daddy, no seep."

Will stirred in his sleep and mumbled. His eyes however did not open. Riley was getting frustrated. He repeated his sentence over and over again only to get a mumbling Will. The boy's eyes filled up with tears and his nose with mucus as he began to sniffle lightly. Small tears fell down his face as he buried his head in Jack's chest. Jack's hand stroked his soft brown hair. It was all he knew to do.

"Come on Will, get up. I don't know what the bloody hell to do with a crying baby let alone a baby in general. Get up filthy eunuch." Jack emphasized.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

The knocked repeated and after came a voice, "Your time is up."

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes pulling them onto me. My hair was fixed and pulled up into a high ponytail. We exited the room and paid the woman. Before we could rush out of the pub I spotted a girl who looked to be Jayne sitting at the counter with a mug in her hand. Her whole body was tense; she wasn't in a good mood.

My head fell as I slowly slid my feet towards the girl at the bar. I was afraid to approach her hoping she would be mad. Her body spun around, her eyes fierce staring directly at me. I sat down next to her. Indeed, it was Jayne and she was mad. Did she find out about Sam?! How could she have found out? No one told her. She…she saw me leave with him.

"Look Jayne, I can explain."

"Explain what? Now I'm really worried Bryn. Jack was just worried about you and all I did was come to find you. I wasn't expecting that at all. What the bloody hell did you do?"

"I uhm…Jayne, you have to promise you're not going to tell anyone, especially not Jack. JACK IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Bryn, calm down and just tell me what happened."

"I…I…just…" I moved my eyes back towards Sam and back towards Jayne in sadness, "I…just slept with Sam."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I know I did. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"Jayne!"

"Sorry. I just…I…well…I needed an escape and at the time he seemed like the right thing."

"You used him as an escape to get away from Jack and all the stress about the fact that Davy Jones took Mira."

"So?"

"You can't do that! Especially to Jack! He loves you Bryn!"

"I know, I know. Don't tell him. Please."

"I won't. Don't worry. Just know that what you've done is going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Well yes. Now you're making me feel bad."

"You should feel bad! You cheated on your husband."

"I was drunk; it technically doesn't count now does it?"

"No, sorry, it counts. If you kiss another man that's not your husband it's called cheating."

"Well how can I fix it?"

"You can't."

"Then I'm in trouble."

"As long as you don't come back with Sam, I'm sure you'll be fine for at least a little while."

I nodded and hugged my friend.

"Just because I'm hugging you don't mean I forgive you for what you've done to my friend and your husband."

"I know Jayne."

Bouncing off the seat I rushed back towards The Black Pearl to find my husband. He was sitting on the deck with Will and Riley. They all looked so happy. Jack was smiling. Riley was giggling. The three of them were having a good time. I didn't want to ruin it but I knew if I stayed away any longer the suspicion of me being out with Sam would only worsen and perhaps Jack wouldn't be talking to me. My boots stepped up onto the deck and walked towards the three boys.

I looked down at Jack smiling. His reaction was exactly what I had expected. Let down, worried, hopeless. I took his hand and pulled him up. Pulling him lightly towards the bedroom, I never let the smile leave my face. His body was pressed up against the wall as I leaned in towards him. On my chest sat his hands as they pushed me away.

He said one word, "No."

* * *

I'm pretty sure that's not a cliffhanger. But if you think it is then I'm sorry. Reviews make me happy.

-xActDanceWritex


	12. Sorry

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

**Claire: **Thanks for reviewing. I did, and this one is semi fast too. Hey, don't feel like a dork. I used to do that before I got an account. It's quite alright. You should feel really special, in fact I'm quite sure you'll like this chapter. Jayne was right, I wasn't actually sure about that scene though. I didn't know if I wanted to have Jayne be completely right. For me, it seems as if she's Bryn's advice giver. It wasn't originally my intention with her character, but I guess I got there somehow. It would kind of be fun. Maybe I could put some of that in there. Or at least try to. You have to wait about one line more. No problem at all.

**

* * *

**

I looked up at him, worried and confused, "What no?"

"No."

"Jack, speak in complete sentences please."

"Fine, ye are driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore. Ye leave and don't come back until very late; ye don't talk to me anymore. Ye don't have fun with me anymore. I feel like I may be losing ye."

"Let me explain."

"No, I don't want to hear it," Jack interrupted as he went and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I said as I made my way towards the bed.

"No, my bed, go away!" Jack stated firmly.

"Jack, please just let me explain."

"No. Go."

"Don't be like this."

"I thought I said GET OUT!" Jack shouted.

I couldn't bear to move a muscle. Jack needed to hear my reasoning, even though I wasn't entirely sure what I was actually going to say. He sighed and jumped off the bed before grabbing my arm pulling me towards the door. His arm let go and threw me out, as he slammed the door in my face. I stood there motionless, shocked at what had just happened. It was my fault. If I hadn't gone with Sam into town that night, everything would have been fine. There had to be something I could do.

Turning around, I gazed around the ship for some sort of solution. The best I could come up with was that Sam needed a girl. He needed someone who wasn't a regular on this ship, someone who could give him what he wanted. She would be hard to find so I would need all the help I could get. My feet ran over towards Jayne who was playing with Riley. I took hold of her arm and dragged her up.

"What?!" Jayne said trying not to seem annoyed.

"I need your help. We need to find Sam a girl. We find him a girl and he'll leave me alone."

"He had Anamaria didn't he?"

"I mean a girl who's not a regular on this ship; someone who can keep him happy."

"Do you want to go now?"

"I think that'd be a great idea. The faster the better."

I smiled and knocked on Jack's cabin door. I knew he wouldn't respond but I felt he should know.

"Jack, if you're listening, I'm going out with Jayne for a while. I hope I'll be back soon."

Nothing came from beyond the door. I turned to Jayne and let my hope fall. She took hold of my arm and dragged me off the ship towards the bars. We walked into the first one hoping there would be someone there. I shook my head. This wasn't the place. We couldn't find a girl here. If she was to be a girl that would end up with Sam, she was meant to be found somewhere else; a dark alley maybe.

This time I pulled Jayne along with me towards the alleys. Jayne wasn't sure of the idea and made sure she stayed away from the darkness of the street. I turned into a corner reminding me of the one I had first met Sam in. There was a girl standing in the middle of the alley staring up at the wall. She kept playing with her hands, as if she was wiping something off. I stepped in and she jumped. Her body snapped around to face me.

"What…Who are you?"

"I'm Bryn. I know this may seem really odd, but there's someone I'd really like you to meet."

"Why do you want me?"

"You seem like the kind of girl he'd like. Actually you remind me a lot of myself."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes. There's…this guy, Sam, he's in love with me. But I'm married and I've got a daughter who's been taken away from me. I've tried to get Sam to leave me alone but he won't do it. He's far too much in love. I thought that if I could find a girl for him, then maybe, just maybe he might be able to forget about me. And when I saw you in this alley, I had this feeling that you would be perfect."

"Is he cute?"

"Yes, he is actually."

"Count me in."

"Thank you so much."

"No worries, I'm Claire by the way."

"It's great to meet you Claire."

I led Claire out of the alley towards Jayne. The two were introduced and back towards the Pearl we went. We brought Claire onto the ship. She was amazed; she kept looking up at the ship. I couldn't help but laugh; it was the same way I had reacted when I had first come aboard the ship.

"You're so much like me, it's scary."

Claire just laughed and gazed out at the sea in front of her. I knocked on Jack's cabin door hoping he would be listening this time.

"Jack, I'm back; if you were wondering."

I didn't know what else to say to him. I loved him more than I could say but sometimes he could be so selfish and stubborn I didn't know what I was meant to do or say. It was almost as if he was trying to push me away. Was it because of Mira? Was it me? What had I done? Why had I gone with Sam into town that night? Why did I have to screw everything up?

My eyes wandered over to Claire who was still gazing out at sea. I ran down below deck to find Sam asleep on a hammock. I poked him and gestured for him to follow me. As I reached the top of the stairs Claire had turned to look at the two of us. She smiled and nodded. He was cute, and she knew it. She stepped over towards us slowly, and we to her. Sam looked at me; confused. He didn't know what he was meant to say or why he was here.

"Sam, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Claire."

"Claire, this is Sam."

Claire smiled and shook his hand before realizing what was on hers. She pulled her hand back immediately and hid it behind her back. Sam looked up at her and back at me. He grinned and put his hand out for her to give hers.

"It's okay; you don't have to hide it." Sam said thinking he knew what it was.

Claire hesitantly gave her hand to Sam, who nodded knowingly. He knew it. The blood on her hands was from punching a wall. He could see the marks on her knuckles that proved it. There was something about her that he liked. She was different, but in the same way a lot like me. It was as if then and there, he changed. It was almost like love at first sight. Those weren't the right words for it, but for a lack of better words that was it. He took her hand and escorted her down below deck to help clean her hands. She turned back to face me and mouthed 'Thank you.' I nodded.

It was done. Sam had a girl. I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore, or at least for a while. Claire was perfect for him, she was like me but different. She had a special aura about her that I didn't. She had a way of making people smile. She had the smile that could make anyone happy. She had the courage to fall for someone she had just met.

If only I could Jack would talk to me again, everything would be fine. I knocked on his door once more. There was no answer. The doorknob was shook; locked. My hands kept knocking on the door hoping at least he would get frustrated and answer the door. There was nothing. It was almost as if he had climbed out the window. Finally, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door was pulled open and Jack stared at me with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"What do ye want?" Jack sneered.

"I want to apologize."

"It's too late to apologize."

"Jack, I'm sorry. It's just been hard on me since Davy Jones took Mira. I got frustrated and I thought that maybe if I distanced myself from you that I would feel better. I only felt worse. Please, just please, understand."

"I thought I told ye it was too late."

"You're my husband, and I love you. I never meant to hurt you. Now, I don't know what all you know, but whatever you do, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. It's over now and I need you speaking to me again."

"Bryn, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You love me don't you?"

"…Aye…I do…I just don't see this working."

"How do you not see it? You love me, I love you, what more do you need? You're just going to abandon me? Abandon Mira? She needs you. She needs you Jack. Her little body is out there somewhere and who knows what's happening to her. Don't you care about her?"

"Mira. Mira. Mira. Mira. My baby, my child, gone. Davy Jones. Kill."

"Jack? Jack? Look at me."

"I'm going after her."

"You'll get yourself killed, let me come with you."

"No, I can't lose both of ye, I love ye." Jack said as he pulled me close to him kissing me passionately on the lips.

I put all my hope and faith into that kiss. I didn't want him to go. But it was the right thing to do. I knew I would miss him, but it was a risk I would take for my daughter. She was worth every moment, every tear and every thought.

I watched Jack grab his effects and run off into the distance.

"Bryn love, ye are Captain now. Get this ship out of here, take it anywhere. Try and find Mira if you can. I love ye!" He shouted as he ran off farther away from me.

Tears rolled down my face as he left. I turned around and shouted.

"All hands on deck. We're leaving now. Is everyone here?"

"Aye, Cap'n Sparrow." Gibbs stated.

I laughed at the name. I was officially Captain Sparrow. It was just strange to be called that.

"Where's our heading Cap'n?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. And actually I don't have a compass. So we're just going to go wherever the wind takes us. The wind shall be our compass."

Gibbs nodded and called the crew members onto the ship. Claire and Sam came up from below grinning. What they had done down there, I didn't want to know. The fact that Sam was happy was all I cared about. He would leave me alone.

"Where are we headed, Bryn?" Sam asked politely.

"It's Captain Sparrow to you mister, and we're headed in the direction the wind takes us." I replied.

"Sorry Captain." Sam said quickly watching me chuckle.

Slowly and carefully I stepped up the steps to the wheel. My hands were placed on it as I looked down on deck at "my crew." I had this moment before, when I had my own ship. Where that ship was I had no idea. The Serpent Shadow, that's what it was called. It was now captained by Ben. He was a fine Captain and I knew he took good care of the ship. Who knows…maybe I'll run into him again. Perhaps even sooner than I thought.

* * *

I think that's half a cliffhanger.

**Claire: **Yes, I named a character after you, and yes she's Sam's girl. :)Quick request. When you review, I'd appreciate it if you told me kind of what you look like, so I can describe Claire in the future chapters.

Thanks! R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	13. Find Her

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

It's been so long since I've updated. I know I'm so sorry. I was trying to finish my House story. If you're into House, please go and read it. I've also had a terrible writer's block. But please enjoy.

**Claire: **The length doesn't matter to me. As long as you review I'm happy. And I'm glad you're happy too. You'll see why he had to go sure enough. Well, enjoy the chapter. :)

**

* * *

**

Jack raced down the pathway to the other end of the town. He was on the search for someone who could help him get his daughter back. At the end of the street was a small old run-down shack. Jack walked up to it slowly and took a deep breath. He put his hand on the door handle and pulled it open. His boots clomped on the wooden floor and finally flinched when other footsteps were heard in the shack. He snapped his body around to face a girl with long wavy honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. He widened his mouth in shock. How did she get back here so fast? She was just with Sam a minute ago.

"I need yer help Claire." Jack said.

"You need to save Mira." Claire stated as Jack nodded. "She's been taken by Davy Jones. Now Jones is a powerful man or thing Jack. You must be careful what you do or what you say. I must let you know that Jones isn't the one watching over your daughter. He believes he can't handle taking care of a child so he's put her in the care of a young man working on his ship." Claire stopped.

She couldn't say his name. It hurt her too much. She knew that Jack needed to know. She had to suck it up and just tell him.

"His name's Jeremy. And he's…he's my…my brother. He's a very good man and will someday be the perfect dad but once he gets attached to someone it's hard for him to let go. And secondly he's not very easy to convince so it's going to be hard to convince him you're her father."

"Davy Jones stole me daughter and he isn't even taking care of her?! That's bloody insane. Not that I don't trust your brother but I don't want me Mira in the hands of someone I don't know."

"I'm sorry Jack, there's not much I can do about that."

"Well, what can you do?"

"I can give you this. It's a list of places Davy Jones sails to. This may possibly be the only way you'll be able to catch him. He always goes in this order, but I'm not sure where he is now. You'll have to take a crew and sail around looking for him. Your compass should lead you to her."

Claire handed Jack a long list of island names. He took one look at it and sighed. It was going to take him a while to find his daughter. Thanking Claire, Jack set off back to a small tavern. He entered hoping to find men who would both accompany him and lend him a ship.

"Who in here has a ship they're willing to lend me?" Jack shouted as he entered.

A man in about his early thirties raised his hand and walked over to Jack. He was thin and quite tall. His hair was a dirty blonde and he had deep green emerald eyes. He wore almost the same thing as Jack but his breeches were a different colour. Looking up at Jack he smiled knowing he was in for a real treat of a ship.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I'm hoping you have a crew coming with your ship."

The man nodded, "I'm Captain Hanz van Sturgen and my ship's Biertje."

Jack blinked a few times. This guy was Dutch. Jack didn't have much luck with Dutch guys in the past. They always seemed to end up trying to kill him. Hoping this man would be different Jack followed Hanz out of the tavern down the cobblestone path stopping at a large mahogany ship with 'Biertje' engraved on the side. The two men walked up onto the ship. It was impressive but nothing like the Black Pearl. The crew came from different directions. They were introduced to Jack. The crew was a bunch of really nice guys who were indeed obsessed with rum. Jack liked that part.

"Hanz, I've got a proposition for ye. Ye let me captain this ship, I'll let ye have 40% of any treasure we find."

Hanz nodded and turned to his crew and spoke in Dutch.

"That's gonna be a problem."

"They understand English. Don't worry Jack."

Jack smiled, nodded and stepped up to the stairs taking hold of the wheel spokes. This Dutch ship was going to take him to Mira. No matter how long it took Jack was determined to find his daughter. The ship set sail towards the first island called Isla de Taylor. It was probably the easiest to get to. Leaving the dock Jack pulled out his compass and thought long and hard about the island. Once he got his heading; northwest he leaned over the wheel and told the crew. The sails were pulled up and set correctly as Jack spun the wheel northwest.

"Now…bring me that island." Jack whispered to himself.

The seas were blue and calm until the ship was about ten miles away from the port. The height of the waves doubled and the sky darkened. Rain began to fall hitting the ship hard. The crew members moaned and groaned. It was hard for them to work while the rain was crashing down on them.

"Jack! Dit is niet goed!" Hanz shouted in Dutch.

"I know. But I see land or a glimpse so we're almost there." Jack said understanding what Hanz had shouted at him.

Jack was right. The ship was roughly five miles away but the storm was getting a whole lot worse. The ship inched towards the island desperately trying to avoid the choppy waves crashing against its large bow. A large wave shot over the top of the vessel both soaking and scaring the crew. They rushed down below deck coming back up with buckets. They scooped water out throwing it over the edge as Jack swerved the ship towards the side of the island.

* * *

Jack had left a few hours ago. It felt like so much longer. Knowing Jack, he would not be back within a couple days. He would not stop at anything to get his daughter back. Once Jack had his mind of something, he would go to the end of the world to make sure it happened.

I was stuck here watching all the love in the air. It was frustrating. Sam and Claire were all googly-eyed over each other while Jayne and Will were helping Riley grow up. The two loves of my life were off who knows where. I began to get worried, but there was not anything I could do. I could have taken the ship and set off somewhere, but I had no idea where I was going. No one on here seemed to know what was going on or if they did, they were hiding it.

Looking around the ship, I was trying to think of someone that might know where we could start or go. The only people that seemed as if they might know something was Claire and Sam. Sam knew a lot. He always kept coming back and finding me somehow. Claire disappeared when Jack disappeared. It made some sense for her to know what was going on. Leaving my position at the edge of the ship, I dashed over to Claire. She was talking to Sam but I pulled her away.

"What do you know about Jack? Tell me everything." I demanded.

Claire looked at me and sighed. I was not supposed to know she knew. She began to talk slowly and carefully, to be sure I caught everything.

"Jack came to me asking where to find Mira. When he was about twenty, he came down to my shack asking for help. A civilian had told him I might have been able to assist him with his problem. In addition, from then on he has been coming to either Tia Dalma or me. When he came this time, I gave him a list of islands. These islands are places Davy Jones goes to regularly. So if he were to find Mira anywhere it would be on one of these islands."

I nodded carefully taking in everything she had said. Davy Jones only went to specific islands. It did not sound like something he would do. There were only a few reasons behind that. There was something there or he was losing his memory. I was leaning more towards the first one.

"What was the first island on the list?" I asked curiously.

"Isla de Taylor."

Isla de Taylor, that was where we headed, I thanked Claire and rushed up to the wheel. Shouting down to the crew on the deck, they set up the sails and we took off. According to both Claire and Jayne, it was not that far away. Claire had a map in her hand but Jayne knew it by heart. She said it was one of her most favorite islands. It was quite small but trees inhabited the entire island.

The wind blew as the ship cruised towards the island. It was a quick trip; faster than anyone expected. The sun shone down onto the island as we glided into the one visible port on the island. The ship docked and the crew hopped off the ship and secured into the sand. We climbed down and Will passed Riley down to me. I held him in my arms as Will came down. Happily, Riley stayed put in my arms. As long as he knew he would not be dropped, Riley would sit in anyone's arms. We inched into the forest hoping to find anything that might help. Riley began to squirm in my arms. His small finger kept pointing to the right of us eagerly.

"What? What is it Riley?" I asked trying to calm the little boy down.

"Piwate! Piwate!" Riley cried trying to move in that direction.

Following his directions, I turned and walked deeper into the forest towards the spot his finger was pointing. As we all got closer, we could hear muffled voices. It was hard to distinguish who they would be or what gender they were. Some were even speaking in a different language. We were still too far away to see what was happening but when we got closer they stopped. We could hear one of the standing up walking towards us, his shoes crunching the leaves beneath his feet. He pushed his way through the leaves as we stepped back trying to get away from him hoping he was not going to hurt us. The leaves right in front of us pushed away as the person emerged.

Both Jayne and Riley screamed. I just stood there in shock. The rest of my crew was quiet staring straight ahead at the figure standing before us.

* * *

I hope you liked it. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	14. Treasure

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

* * *

I was sure no one else knew who it was. I recognized him immediately. He was my friend that promised me I'd see him again. Rushing away from our group I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged back. The rest of the group stood behind us wondering what was happening. As we pulled back he grinned.

"What are you doing here Bryn?" The figure asked.

"I should ask you the same thing Ben."

"We came here in search of the treasure."

"What treasure?"

"The treasure of Taylor Island, haven't you heard of it?"

I shook my head as Ben pulled me into the forest. Gesturing for the rest to follow me we went deeper into the forest. When we stopped we stood in front of a small camp. The entire Serpent Shadow crew was sitting around the small fire. They all turned to look up at me. Jumping up they all ran to hug me. I smiled; glad they still remembered and respected me.

We sat down with them around the small fire. Ben explained the story about the treasure of Taylor Island to us. It was rather simple. There was something strange about this island. And it wasn't the treasure. The vibe of the island was the part that worried me. I was afraid something bad was going to happen. It wasn't that I didn't feel safe here with everyone, I just had this sense that we were going to get in trouble, get lost, or lose something.

The crew all seemed worried. Every time someone would shift they would jump. They knew something was in the forest, no one could tell me or anyone else what. As the afternoon went on the group began getting more conscious. Ben and his crew escorted us out of the forest and back to our ship. We were meant to sleep in our ship. There was something about the forest that was terrifying at night.

Happily we all went up aboard the ship to sleep. Somehow we all managed to get a place to sleep out of sight. In the early morning Ben was aboard our ship shouting for us to get up. Moaning and groaning I dragged myself out of bed to go find out why he was yelling so much.

"What are you doing here so early?" I mumbled.

"It's time to get up. We need all the people we can get. The treasure is in the middle of the island and there are people or things on this island that don't want us here. So we have to move fast."

I blinked, "We're not meant to be on this island?"

Ben nodded as he pushed me back into my room to get dressed. I sighed and shook Claire who had fallen asleep next to me. She moaned and groaned just as I had. Picking up her clothes I threw them on top of her. If Ben was right then we had to get moving. Quickly putting on my clothes, I fixed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

I ran down below deck to check on the rest of the crew who were moving like sloths. Pulling my sword out of its case I pointed it at the members of the crew who were still lying in their hammocks.

"Get up! Now!" I shouted.

"No." The crew members still asleep said.

"I said GET UP! Do you want me to hurt you? You know I will."

"Actually you won't Bryn." Will laughed.

"Oh shut it whelp! Get your bloody asses up before I slice your hammocks down."

Will pouted, hit me lightly on the arm and flipped some of the crew members off their hammocks. I couldn't help myself; I let out a loud laugh as some of the men squealed. Will was grinning while the crew moved around frantically trying to get their stuff. Running back up the stairs with Will right behind me I stopped at the edge looking out at the forest in front of me.

"I don't get it, what's so dangerous about this island?" I asked turning to Will.

"I don't know. There's probably some sort of monster." Will said not looking at me.

Claire came out from the Captain's quarters and rested her elbows on the edge next to me. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I know what it is." She said softly.

Both Will and I turned to her, "WHAT?!"

"I've known I know a lot more than you think I do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I gave Jack a list of islands where Mira might be. He came here first, he might still be here, or he might not. I don't know."

"You know Jack?" Will questioned.

"Yes, I've known him ever since I was thirteen. He was heartbroken when his best friend left him and I tried to comfort him."

"Oh. Well then how do you know about the island?" I asked.

"I…well…uh….I was born here."

Will blinked as I stared directly at her.

"You were born here?" Will asked wondering why she hadn't told them before.

"Yes, my father was killed and my mother brought me to the mainland and left me with my aunt."

"Do you know the island well?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes, I know it like the back of my hand. You're in good hands."

I smiled. That was a good sign. By that time the crew had all emerged from below deck, some of them still half asleep. Gesturing for them to follow me we headed off the ship. Jayne came rushing up to the front with Riley in her arms. She had a worried look on her face. Riley was too little for this, but there was nowhere else for him to go. He might be of some use after all. He could figure out when there were pirates around.

Looking over at Jayne I ruffled the little hair Riley had. He giggled and pointed straight into the forest. I nodded and ruffled his hair again. All of us entered the forest following Claire who knew exactly where she was going. After what seemed like hours of walking we stopped in the middle of a large clearing. Ben and his crew had disappeared. They didn't trust Claire and believed she was leading them astray.

Claire's body froze. Her fingers ran through her long blond hair in both frustration and sadness. I tried to step over to her to comfort her but I was stopped by Will. He shook his head. Looking at him confused I looked over at Jayne who just shrugged. Riley reached for Claire eagerly and began to whimper. Taking him from Jayne's arms I walked over to Claire.

Riley's small hand touched her lightly on the shoulder. Her head turned to him and reached out. He happily moved towards her. I let go of him placing him in her arms. She held him close to her and began to whisper to him. He giggled and pointed diagonally down from where she was standing. Walking over to the spot he pointed to she bent down and placed him on the ground. He sat there and pointed in front of him.

* * *

This was somewhat of a short chapter. But I hope you guys like it. Riley's got a sense huh? Cliffhanger sorry... The next chapter is being written as this chapter is being posted. And I'm driving around on a road trip so I've got time to write in the car.

-xActDanceWritex


	15. Pasts

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

**Claire:** Don't worry about it. As long as you review I'm happy. I'm glad you think that. :) Yes you are. You are that bad. I'm kidding. I don't know that part yet.

* * *

Claire bent down patting the floor in front of her. She snapped her head over to us. The rest of us rushed over to her. Jayne picked Riley up, sat down on the grass and put him on her lap. Will went onto the other side of Claire and looked down at the spot in front of them. Pointing down to floor Claire gestured for a shovel. The crew shook their head. Groaning Claire ran her hand through her hair. She then began digging with her hands.

The crew laughed at her and joined in to help her. They weren't getting very far very fast. Riley whimpered. He wanted desperately to find out what was hiding in the dirt. Slowly we were getting somewhere. The hole was getting a little deeper. Claire began digging faster. She was really into it. She stopped.

Slowly wiping the dirt away from the place she stopped at, all of us watched her in awe. She had found something. Riley began clapping his hands. He and Claire were happier than anyone else. Claire, I understood but Riley I didn't. He wasn't even a year old and he already had dreams. I leaned in and looked down at the ground. Brushing away the dirt from the thing we had found made it clearer to see what it was.

Claire turned to me and grinned. It was a large wooden chest. The men of the group dug around it and pulled it out in front of us. All of our eyes widened at the sight of it. It was massive. Hands began running themselves over it frantically. Claire snapped and pushed everyone's hands off. She picked up the lock and stroked it gently. It wasn't the typical key lock; it was in the shape of a knife.

Taking hold of her necklace Claire unclipped it and pressed the knife pendant into the place of the lock hole. The lock snapped open. I turned to look at Jayne and Will. They both shrugged. Sam who had been quiet the whole time scooted closer to Claire. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned back to the chest. Pushing it up her eyes stayed firmly on the centre of the chest.

The group crowded around the chest peering in. There was no gold, no treasure, but just old letters. I sat down onto the dirt. It was just old letters. This was the treasure of Taylor Island? It couldn't be. Claire was sitting there open and reading all the letters. They were part of her past. I didn't want to disturb her moment but I began taking out stacks of letters and piling them next to her.

There had to be something else in here that would lead us to the real treasure of Taylor Island. At the bottom of the chest was a small white box. I reached into the chest and pulled out the box. We left Claire to her letter reading, with Sam next to her and huddled in a circle around the box. Everyone looked at each other wondering what it was. Riley whimpered and squirmed out of Jayne's arms. He crawled the little inches to the box and placed his hands on it. He kept patting it until I reached for it.

A grin emerged on his face as I twisted the little latch that opened the box. Inside was a small piece of parchment and a key. Taking the key out all of us looked at it with interest. It was an old fashioned key that lost its colour. I handed it over to Jayne who put it in her pocket. Will reached forward and took the parchment from the box. He unfolded it and laid it down in front of us. It was a large map.

Gibbs leaned forward and spoke, "It's the ancient map of the islanders."

"What will it lead us to?" Pintel asked.

"What have we been looking for the entire time?"

"We're looking for the treasure."

"Yes, that's what's in it."

The group laughed. We all leant in examining the map. From what we could figure out, the treasure was a few miles from here. On the right edge of the map it said _Property of Joseph Fitzwilliam and Megan Kendal._ Joseph Fitzwilliam was my great uncle. I didn't know who the woman was but the shock of seeing Joseph's name there was enough. Jayne leaned over to read what had shocked me. She read it and she sat back down staring at the corner. There was something about it that shocked her too.

"My great aunt was here." Jayne said slowly.

"And my great uncle was here." I said.

Jayne's eyes glided up towards me. Were my uncle and her aunt friends? Were they more than friends? Were they here? The two of us looked around the circle. The crew was staring at us. Claire and Sam were still reading letters. She had begun to cry. I decided it was best to leave her here with Sam to read and the rest of us would go off in search of the treasure.

Gibbs and Will folded up the map. We all stood up and explained where we were going. She nodded and continued to read the letters and tear up. I wanted to stay with her but I knew she had to go through it by herself. Walking back through the jungle we climbed up onto the ship to collect supplies that might be useful.

Trekking back into the forest Jayne and I led the way. I felt safer holding the map then having someone else do it. We walked back to the dirt pile we started at and followed it from there. As we departed I looked back at Claire who was crying into Sam's chest. My head fell as I tried not to think about how horrible I felt about her. Looking back at the map Jayne and I studied it. I felt around my belt hoping I had a compass with me. Finding nothing we resorted to the poorly drawn compass rose on the map. It was faded and written in light ink.

Each of us had a side and took steps toward the general direction. The map was drawn pretty close to scale with the trees properly marked. We stepped through the forest with the leaves crunching under our feet. The crew behind me cringed every time they stepped on an acorn or a coconut. We neared a large clearing. There were groups of trees around us. However in order to get into this clearing where the treasure was supposedly located we had to squeeze through a few trees that grew a little too close together.

Jayne squeezed through first and I followed right after. Will came through next, and then Pintel. The rest stayed out, it wasn't that easy to get into. The four of us looked around. It was a small piece of land surrounded by trees. On the map it was the 'X'. There was no sign as to where in this small patch of land it was, or how deep. The X on the map took up most of the land it was marked on. That only meant two things. The treasure was in the centre or it was the whole section.

Will poked his eyes through the crack between the trees and asked for the shovel we had found below deck. Ragetti passed it through the hole. Will began digging in the centre of the land. Jayne, Ragetti and I sat there watching him leaning in hoping we'd see a glimpse of something. I didn't know how long we were there, all I knew was it was taking longer than we had thought. The crew outside of the enclosed piece of land must have been quite bored. We didn't hear a peep out of them until Will yelped.

Outside they started screaming and either running or dancing around on the crunching leaves. Will stopped and looked up at us. He had found something. We leant in closer watching him try to find where it was. All around him he had found a hard substance. It was bigger than we had thought. It wasn't just a small chest. There was something more to it. Jayne, Ragetti, andI jumped into Will's hole. We stuck our boots into the sand trying to feel around where the hard substance ended. About a foot more around was where it ended. It was circular and obviously very sturdy for us to be standing on.

We had Will dig about a foot and a half away from his original circle. After he was done he climbed out of the whole and sat down away from it. The shovel was dropped and his hand flew across his forehead. He was tired. We jumped into the hole and felt around for the edge. When we found it we stepped outside of it and tried to find a way to lift it up out of the ground. After a few failed attempts Ragetti decided we should just wipe all the sand off of it to see what it was. So that's what we did. We walked around on top of it and wiped as much sand off as we could. In the direct centre were words. It wasn't English that was for sure. It looked to me like Russian saying, Όλα είναι δίκαιη στην αγάπη και τον πόλεμο. Jayne looked over at me as if she thought I knew it.

"I've seen it before but I…" I started and realized where I had seen it.

I bent down and put my hand in my boot pulling out my dagger. It was still there. I HAD gotten it back from Lord Beckett when he took it from me. Comparing the inscriptions on the two we figured out they were the same. Desperately I tried to remember what I had been told it was. It had something to do with war and fairness. Turning to Ragetti, I hoped he knew it. He laughed and shook his head.

"All is fair in love and war." I whispered to myself remembering an old saying I had been told.

"That's it." Jayne said.

I looked at her confused wondering how she would know.

"I remember you telling me that's what it translated to. Do you think it has a connection to your dagger if it has the same inscription?"

"Try putting your dagger in the hole or something." Ragetti piped up.

I nodded and bent down once again and placed my dagger in the centre of the object. My hand was placed on top as I began twisting the circle clockwise. A clicking sound was made. We were all lifted up for a second as the top of the thing seemed to pop up. Crawling over to the edge of the object we tried to slide it off. Will looked down from the top and gasped. He knew what it was. Jumping down he pushed it off with us. As it was about halfway off Will peered into it and looked back up at us grinning. The rest of us looked down.

* * *

:) Read and Review please!

-xActDanceWritex


	16. Forests

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title. **

**Claire: **I give them because they're fun. I realized I mixed them up after I wrote it. And so I decided that somehow Pintel squeezed through those trees. Well here's an update. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the mother lode of all treasure. Everything anyone could ever want was in this box, from jewelry to gold coins. It was all here. We looked back up at each other with grins similar to Will's planted on our faces. We wouldn't be able to carry all of this back to the ship. We'd have to do it in trips or pass it through the trees to the rest of the crew. I only had one problem with that. There were some members of the crew I didn't trust. It was originally meant to be mine and Jayne's gold. After all it was from our great ancestors.

After much contemplation we decided to let Will go back to the crew to make sure they didn't try to steal anythin. I took Riley from Jayne's arms and she ran back to the ship to grab sheets to put the treasure in. She came back faster than I thought with four sheets in her hands. Ragetti and I slid down into the space between the box and the hole we had dug. Scooping treasure up we placed it in the sheets and passed them up to Jayne. It took all four sheets to empty all the treasure.

At the bottom of the box was a piece of parchment squashed lying on the floor. I picked up un folding it. It was from our ancestors to…us. I read it aloud.

_Jayne and Bryn,_

_We only knew you for a few years but knew from the start you'd be the ones to hold and take care of this treasure. There's enough treasure for both of you to split and have the lives you've always wanted. If anything ever happens and you need something back, use some of the money to bribe people, and you'll still have tons to keep. _

_Jayne, the emerald necklace and bracelet was your mother's. She would want you to have it. Your mother wanted you to know the year you left she gave birth to your younger brother. His name's Ryan and is dying to see you. The last time we saw him he was three. He looks a whole lot like you and has the dream of becoming a pirate one day just like you._

_Bryn, the ruby necklace and bracelet was your sisters. Your sister was kidnapped and taken when you were only four. She would want you to have it. We don't know whether or not she's still alive, but her name's Jessica. She's fair and well known throughout the city. We're pretty sure Jessica has taken care of Ryan since your mother didn't have the strength to. Enjoy the treasure and always remember us._

_Love,_

_Joseph and Megan_

_P.S. Jessica and Ryan are most likely on Isla Figaro. It was Jessica's favorite place. _

I looked up at Jayne and grinned. She smiled as we pulled the last two sheets full of treasure back to Claire and Sam. Explaining our success Claire grinned and continued to sit there. She told us to move on and she'd get to us soon. Nodding, we arrived at the ship and handed the treasure up. Grinning once again Jayne and I stood in front of the crew and explained the destiny of the treasure.

They were disappointed. Each member hoped they'd receive an award for their success. After watching the crew sulk and huff around the ship Jayne and I decided to give each member 50 gold coins. That made them more than happy. The sun was setting across the sea. Slowly but surely the crew was making their way down towards bed. Jayne and Riley went to their cabin to sleep. Will took hold of my arm and helped me down from the ship. The two of us walked through the woods talking.

"Bryn, are you alright? You don't seem too great. I would have thought you'd be excited about the treasure."

"I'm fine; I'm just worried for both Jack and Mira."

"They'll both turn up. Don't worry."

"I hope so. You know, you're really luck you don't have a debt to pay."

"You still can't be mad at that. He didn't mean to."

"Will, he just let Davy Jones take her. He didn't try to stop him."

"Yes he did Bryn. He tried; you just didn't want to believe it. You wanted a reason to be mad at him."

"Did I?" I asked hoping I hadn't.

"Yes, you did. You wanted to be able to yell at him and control him then hope he will come running back to you."

"I'm such a bad wife." I cried placing my head in my hands.

"Hey, hey, you're not. It's just not an easy job. You'll get better. I promise."

"You better be right Will."

"I am."

I smiled as we continued to walk. Will stopped and held me back. We weren't the only ones in this forest. There was something else and it was wearing big large boots that crushed the leaves to tiny pieces. Both Will and I snapped our heads around looking for the source of the sound. Back to back we screened the woods for any sign of movement. Out of nowhere came two men who gagged us, tied our hands and put sacks over our heads. They dragged us deeper into the woods before pulling us up a set of stairs. We were thrown against a wall as the sacks were pulled off our heads.

It was a large white room with a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf and a piano. Will and I untied each other's ropes and pulled off the gag. Taking in our surroundings we looked at each other confused. The room was very clean and new; it was a whole lot different from Port Royal. It wasn't a British style. It seemed to be something else that I couldn't put my finger on. We had been kidnapped and we didn't know why. We sat in the room for what seemed like hours before the door opened.

In the doorway was a large man in a white coat with a pair of black boots and white gloves on. He stepped into the room and took hold of my arm. He dragged me out and threw me into another room with more men in white coats. Each of them was leaning closer and closer towards me touching me and playing with my hair. It confused me. It wasn't as if I was some strange animal. They pulled a strand of hair from my head placing it in a small tube. Then they examined my clothes, asking me what some of it was. My dagger, sword and gun were confiscated. As I tried desperately to get them back they tied my hands down to the table as well as my legs. Then they picked up a sharp pointy stick and squirted some liquid out of it. I screamed hysterically and a white glove was smashed against my mouth.

* * *

It's somewhat of a cliffhanger. And to be completely honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this. :) Read & Review.

-xActDanceWritex


	17. Mysteries

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**I know it's been really long, but I had lost inspiration. I just came up with an idea today, so as of now, this story is no longer on Hiatus. Enjoy!**

**Claire: **The point was to get confused. You'll see what happens. Thanks for being so loyal!

* * *

The ship slid up against the side of the island. Hanz's crew docked the ship as all the men slid down the ropes holding the ship onto the island and rushed into the forest. Jack stepped back a few steps and saw the Black Pearl docked far off in the distance. Rushing back towards the crew Jack screamed for Hanz. Hanz turned around looking at Jack.

"She's here! She's here!" Jack screamed happily.

"Who's here Jack? Is your daughter here?" Hanz asked confused.

"No. No, Bryn is here! Bryn's my wife."

Hanz smiled at the thought of Jack having a wife. He followed a happy Jack deep into the forest. Off in the distance the two and Hanz's crew heard voices. They were muffled and soft. Jack tiptoed closer. Through the trees he noticed a small fire with glimpses of pirates sitting around it. Nodding to Hanz and gesturing for him to follow they stepped through the muck and leaves on the ground in and out of the trees coming to the group of pirates. Scanning the group, Jack looked for Bryn, only to be disappointed.

"Where is she? Where's Bryn?" Jack screamed.

Jayne turned and looked up at him, "We don't know Jack."

"Then why are ye sitting around a fire? Why aren't ye looking for her?"

"Because we don't know where she is. This island's huge, we're not going to go out in this jungle and search for her, especially at night." Jayne explained.

"That's my wife out there!" Jack screamed.

"We know Jack. But it be dark, we cannot search in the dark. When the sun comes up, we'll go." Pintel piped up.

Jack's body calmed down a bit, "Where's the whelp?"

"We think he's with Bryn." Ragetti confirmed.

Jack screamed and stopped on the sand. The group watched him storm off away from the group. He screamed to his Dutch crew who followed him almost instantaneously. Jayne put her head in her hands. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Either Jack would be captured as well or worse. She glanced up at the group who all looked as if they could pass out.

"Get some rum in your bodies, we've got to search for her and Will." Jayne explained.

Out of the shadows emerged Claire and Sam. Claire looked down at the group sitting around the fire. She had nothing in her hands except Sam's hand. Now, she looked happy and content. Her past had been found and complete. Picking up a log and holding it in the fire, she lit it and raised it up.

"Let's go find our Captain!" Claire shouted.

Jayne smiled and lifted up a log lighting it just as Claire had done. Pintel and Ragetti followed and the rest of the crew too. Now there was a group of about ten people with lighted sticks of wood. The trekked through the woods in search of an clues as to where Bryn and Will might have gone. They searched and searched with no hope. Days later, they came across a small hut.

Clair and Jayne looked over at each other in confusion. They stepped up the small stairs leading to the door. Lightly they pushed it open. Inside were a small fully-equipped kitchen and five bedrooms. There was a small living room in the far back corner and a patio on the other side. Sitting on the table was a note. It was from Jayne's aunt. It was a simple not explaining the purpose of this hut. Clearly she knew Jayne would be coming here.

The crew settled into the house and continued looking. Jayne used her aunt's note as a clue. It said on the island there was a large white building that no one knew about. It was underground and watched over the island. The group searched everywhere, finding nothing.

Even after four years of searching they were still out of luck. By this time Riley was a master direction giver, analyzing every tree and stone in order to prevent us from getting lost. The search was almost pointless, nothing was getting done and the crew felt as if they were going in circles, seeing the same tree over and over again. That all ended when Riley found a large clearing with a large metal stick in the centre. It looked to be like an antenna. There was obviously something underneath requiring signal of some sort.

The group began to dig with anything we could find. Shovels were brought from the hut. It took days to get down to the core where we began to see white concrete underneath the dirt. Riley jumped up and down in happiness glad that he'd found the building. It was incredibly large, and clearly went down deep. However, there seemed to be no way to get inside. There must have been a back entrance in which perhaps the people inside have Bryn and Will hostage.

Jayne turned to her son, "Hey sweetie, you're amazing with direction so can you find us an entrance?"

Riley nodded and jumped off looking on top of the building for any way to get in. He turned back to his mother and grinned, "You mean like a window mommy?"

Jayne smiled back, "Yes, honey, just like a window. " She turned to face Claire and the rest of the crew, "Wow, he's really good."

Claire laughed walking over to Riley, "Good job buddy. Now, how do you think we open it?"

"Smash it! We gotta smash it Claire!" Riley giggled.

Claire searched around for a large rock. Riley picked a small one up and began smashing the window. The crew laughed. Pintel and Ragetti seemed to think Riley's idea would work so they too picked up rocks and began smashing at the window. Even after hours of smashing there were only small cracks.

Jayne began to get fed up; she wanted her best friend back. Who knew what they could have done to her? She picked up a large rock and threw it at the window. It made the crack larger, but not enough to have been broken. Again, she threw it forcefully making the entire window cracked. She turned to Pintel who looked at her confused. He was a large man so maybe if he jumped on it, it would break.

She pointed towards the window and he went. He stood on top and jumped a few times, finally falling through. He landed on the floor and looked up at the rest of us.

"It be a long hallway, wit' doors." Pintel explained.

Claire and Jayne jumped down first and the rest of the crew followed suit. They made their way down the hallway looking at the signs on the doors. Some of them weren't at all pleasant; _Deterioration Room, Shock Room, Therapy Room. _The room on the far end was labeled, _Control Room. _Claire turned smiling at Jayne sinisterly. The door knob was turned and the door opened immediately. Peering inside they noticed no one was there. It was the perfect opportunity to figure everything out. Inside were numerous amounts of buttons and screens.

The screen in the centre was of a large room with beds. In the far right corner were two small beds with people in them. From what the group could see they looked to be Bryn and Will. Jayne squealed glad she had finally found her friend. The rest were of certain places on the island. One was of their fire, and one of the outside of the hut. Claire searched through the screens hoping there wasn't one of the inside of the hut.

There wasn't. That was the one place they could be safe from all that was happening. Sam sat down in the chair and zoomed in on the room where Bryn and Will were. The two were in the beds covered up until their necks. Their eyes were closed. No one knew whether they were alive or dead. The only way to find out was to go to the room.

More screens were showing up than rooms, which mean t somewhere was stairs or an elevator. Tiptoeing out of the room they searched for a sign of elevators or stairs. Sam pushed through the group and read the signs of the rooms on the now right side. He stopped in front of one saying, _Go down. _Pushing the door open he didn't see stairs or an elevator, but ramp. Gesturing, everyone rushed over to the door and slowly walked down.

The building wasn't at all what anyone had expected. Riley was walking up front with Claire holding her hand tightly. He was afraid. There was something eerie about the building that made everyone want to shudder. It might have been the white. Each and every wall was painted bright white almost like a hospital. Jayne was more than worried, what were they doing to her friend? The ramp ended and another door was pushed open. More rooms were down the hall. But one however got everyone's attention. It was a large metal door. Riley rushed down the hall and looked up at the door. There was no sign next to it. Sam put his hand on the handle and pushed it down before pulling the door towards him. With great force it opened. Every crew member peered in and their eyes widened.

* * *

I had to. I can't really write a chapter and not give you a cliffhanger. If I do that, they won't be my stories. :) I hope you liked this chapter. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	18. Ruby

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**Sorry it took so long.... Enjoy.**

* * *

The door of the room we had been pushed into was opened. In peered all my crew members. They had finally found us. I wanted to jump for joy, but my arms and legs had been tied up with rope and a gag put in my mouth. Will and I had been thrown in here maybe yesterday. I wasn't sure. For the past four years we'd been cooped up in this building. The room we stayed in was quite large and contained everything we needed. But every month we were paid a visit by two men in white coats.

They poked, prodded and asked a billion questions. I never figured out why there were there or why we were such interesting subjects. All I knew was that their names were Joe and Leo. It didn't help me one bit. Spending our years in this building was sure an experience. I became better friends with Will than I ever had.

But now that didn't matter. We were safe, we were free. The crew rushed into the room, and yanked our gags out.

"JAYNE! GIBBS! GUYS!" I shouted loudly and happily.

They untied us and I jumped up to hug Jayne tightly. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly and held me close. I had missed her hugs, so much. It was good to be back in the presence of my crew. I looked around the room at everyone that had come. My head immediately dropped. Someone was missing. Jack wasn't here.

Jayne placed her finger underneath my chin and lifted it up, "We haven't seen Jack in four years either. I'm worried too."

My jaw dropped. Four years? I had been here for that long? It seemed like much longer. I hugged the rest of the crew. They proceeded to help us out of the room and the building. Will and I stopped. We couldn't just leave. I was afraid what might happen if they came into the room and found us gone. Deep down I had a feeling that once they were done with us, they'd let us go. Shaking my head I crossed my arms over my chest. As much as I wanted out of this place I knew there was a deep meaning behind the studying of us. I turned to Will and looked up into his eyes.

He nodded. We couldn't leave. Even after four years of not seeing Jack, I couldn't just run away and search for him too. It wasn't right and I had no idea where he was. The best thing was to stay put and hope for some help. Will took hold of my arm and pulled me back towards the room they had thrown us in. I turned back to look at Jayne who's face had gone from happy to depressed within seconds. Standing next to her was a small boy with dark hair and gorgeous eyes. This was Riley. It had been four years since I'd seen him. He'd grown up so much.

And now I was leaving him. I had no idea if he remembered me or if he ever would. All I could do was stare and hope. A small smile emerged from his lips. I wasn't sure if it actually means that remembered or if he was just smiling. Kneeling down I reached my arms out to him. His smile grew and he rushed into my arms hugging me.

I giggled and held him tightly. He whispered into my ear, "I missed you Bryn."

Grinning, I whispered back, "I missed you too Riley."

He pulled away and giggled. Taking steps back he went to go stand back at his mother's side. I looked at the crew in front of me and waved. Jayne was hesitant at first. And I felt bad, she had spent four years looking for me and now I couldn't leave. I had to figure out why Will and I were here. Watching the crew, Jayne and Riley leave I turned to Will and gestured for us to retreat to our room with the large metal door.

I didn't want to go back, but knew it was for the best. I couldn't help but look at Riley whose head was buried in Jayne's chest. Biting my lip I tried to hold in the single tear that was in my eye ready to fall. After retreating back to our room I looked up at Will worriedly. He scooted closer to me and looked in my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I knew he'd always be there for me but there was something about this place I wasn't sure about. I was worried what we were really here for. It was obviously something more than just wanting to do tests on us. We must have sat there for hours twiddling our thumbs. The large metal door finally opened and in front of us stood a tall girl with thick long red hair. She had a large smile on her face and gestured for us to stand up and follow her.

Not wanting to cause any problems Will and I stood up almost immediately. We followed her down the corridor, through a white door and down stairs bringing us deeper into the building. She passed through another white door in which was another corridor. But at the end of this one was a large wooden door. She pulled it open and escorted us inside. Pointing to the chairs in front of a desk we sat down.

She sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and crossed her arms across her chest, "Bryn Knox, it's been far too long since I've seen you."

"Actually it's Bryn Sparrow now." I confirmed.

"Oh. Sorry. Bryn Sparrow. What might you be doing on Taylor Island?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"I live here. I have ever since my parents left me here to go on a treasure hunt and never came back. They left me in the care of one of their friends working here on the island."

"So what do you want with us?" Will asked narrowing his eyebrows at the red head.

"I didn't originally want you William Turner. You were just an added bonus. It was Bryn I was searching for."

"Why do you want me? What's so special about me?"

"Don't you remember me?"

I shook my head. I had absolutely no idea who this woman was or why she had kidnapped me. I knew she wanted something but I didn't think it was because she knew me.

"That hurts Bryn. You always liked me."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Right, and so who are you?"

The red head didn't say anything but just handed me a black and white photograph obviously taken years ago. I looked up at her and down at the picture. There was me as perhaps a four year old in the arms of a younger version of this red head. I flipped the picture over to find writing on it saying: _Bryn and Ruby. _Ruby, I knew I knew that name from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You're Ruby, but I don't know where I know you from."

Ruby sighed and pulled out a large folder with stacks of papers in it, "This is your file. In here is everything I know about you, your mother's name, your father's name, your step-father and most recently your daughter."

"That's kind of scary, but where do I know you from?"

"Think Bryn, think."

I looked up at Ruby, tilted my head sideways trying to remember who she was. My eyes widened as an idea popped into my head. Slowly I started breathing heavily and closed my eyes hoping she was lying. Running through my head were memories of Ruby and I together. She was always so nice to me and now I was here in her building kidnapped. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"Why did you kidnap me Ruby?" I snapped.

"I…I…I missed you Bryn. I…I wanted to see you again. After your mother got killed my mother told me I could never see you again. I didn't want that. I sent out some of my men to scout the island every day just hoping that maybe possibly you'd come here. And when you finally did, well I…I just got happy. So I told them to kidnap you and bring you here. And then I kept you here while I tried to figure you out, and figure out how you changed."

"And it took you four years to figure that out?! I've been away from my husband for four years because you had to figure me out! What the bloody hell is your problem? I wasted four years of my life in this godforsaken building when I could have been out looking for my daughter who got taken from me because my husband had a debt to pay! How much longer do you intend to keep me here?"

Ruby looked up at me and sighed deeply, "As long as it takes…for you to understand."

"Understand what?!" I stood up pressing my hands firmly onto the desk.

* * *

Of course there's a cliffhanger. And sorry it took so long.

-xActDanceWritex


	19. Mixed

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**I'm terrible with updates but at least it's here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You need to understand why I did what I did. I know I said it was because I was happy you were here. But there's another reason too. I was told before your mother died that I was meant to protect you. And so finding you had been my sole purpose so when you arrived here I had to take you. And well…I guess I thought keeping you here would keep you safe."

I sighed and nodded, "But why did you need to protect me? I was perfectly fine on my own."

"It was never specific as to why. Your mother just told me to protect you. She said one day there'd be people out to get you or something you possess. It was supposed to be something true to your heart, something you'd been waiting all your life for. Nothing made sense to me at the time but now that I think about it…she was referring to Mira. I guess she knew you'd have a child and someone would want it and use it against you. She was a smart woman your mother."

"Yeah, she was. So she told you to protect me. Did she say anything about Mira? Because you failed to keep her safe! She's off god knows where with that damn slimy Davy Jones and I can't do anything about it now because I have no bloody clue where she is!"

"But Davy Jones isn't going to hurt her. He just wanted to take her away from you. And from what I've heard he's got someone else taking care of her. I'm pretty sure his name's Jeremy."

"Yeah, I know about that. He's the brother of a girl in my crew."

"Oh. Well then you know Mira would be safe. Why would this girl in your crew let her brother take care of Mira if she didn't think he'd protect her?"

"Right, so you kept me here why? I still haven't figured that part out. I know you said it was to protect me, but you're not protecting anyone else I love. How's that helping me?"

"I was meant to protect YOU and not anyone else."

"That's just screwed up."

I slouched back in my chair. She had kidnapped me to protect me but didn't seem to care about anyone else. What if I decided I wanted to kill myself because she wasn't helping those I loved? What would she have done then? I found this entire process incredibly stupid. I saw no point in keeping me captive just to figure me out. And she said she was protecting me from something. It wasn't from Davy Jones because he didn't care about me. All he cared about was settling Jack's debt and he had done that.

* * *

Davy Jones was lightly pressing his tentacles onto the piano playing his usual lullaby when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned and waddled over to the door pulling it open. Looking down he saw the little girl, "What Mira?"

"Jeremy's being boring. I wanna play!" Mira giggled.

She was about four years old and had the attention span of a goldfish; three seconds. Constantly she cried for attention and whined if no one was paying attention to her. He'd gotten fed up with her but then again had grown some sort of attachment. Once she had learned to walk properly she'd follow him and Jeremy around. Jeremy was usually mopping up the floor or doing other dirty work for Davy Jones. But when he was just sitting around doing nothing, Mira would go and pester Jones.

Her small appearance seemed to freak some of the crew out. They were always wondering what she was doing on the boat and what her purpose were. But some of them had taken quite a liking to her, particularly a man by the name of Bootstrap Bill. He'd been on the ship for as long as he could remember and she had found it entertaining to touch all the creatures that had grown onto his face. But the crew never seemed to understand why the creatures on the ship were not disturbing to her. She acted like it was something perfectly normal, but it did make sense because that's what she had grown up with.

Today Mira was in a very hyperactive mood. She had taken hold of one of Jones' tentacles and pulled him out onto the deck, "Entertain me Davy. Entertain me!"

He groaned, went back into his quarters and came out with the music box she was in love with. Winding it up he placed it on the floor in front of her and opened it. Immediately a smile grew onto her face as she began dancing in circles waving her arms in the air. Jones let out a large chuckle as he watched the girl dance. He'd become a softie. Davy Jones was a softie for a girl he had stolen.

"Yer a good dancer Mira." Jones said as he tried to smile.

She grinned and ran towards him taking hold of his tentacle. Spinning her around with him he could feel her warmth shoot up. There was a strange feeling here, it wasn't in his heart surely. But possibly in his head, he thought that maybe there were people who actually liked him. It may have taken years and the heart of a four year old girl but it had been done. The little girl by the name of Mira Sparrow had warmed his head and memories making them worthwhile.

* * *

"Jack we've been searching this godforsaken island for four years! Your wife isn't here!" Hanz shouted pulling Jack back towards him.

"NO! We're not stopping. I need to find her. I need to find Mira." Jack screamed as he whacked Hanz' hand off his arm.

Hanz groaned and ran after Jack. This was getting out of hand. Four years was long enough. If Mira wasn't on this island then she was somewhere else. If Bryn had disappeared she was somewhere else too. There was nowhere else to go.

Jack finally stopped and looked up at his surroundings. Amongst them were trees and dirt. There was nowhere to go. He sunk to the floor and sat down on his butt, "Where's the rum? I need me some rum."

Hanz chuckled and rolled his eyes reaching for the rum from another one of the crew members. Passing it down to Jack, Hanz sat down with him. Jack began to guzzle the rum slowly as he thought of what exactly he should do next. He possibly couldn't stay on the island and look for Bryn and Mira. He had enough of this and they were slowly running out of rum. And that was not good.

Once the rum was finished Jack jumped up and continued to search the island. Jack, Hanz, and his crew came across a large clearing with an antenna and a large hole in the ground. A large cheeky grin grew across Jack's face as he dashed to the hole. He dropped to his stomach and looked down into the hole, "Hanz, come here!"

Hanz rushed over and dropped to his stomach just as Jack had. The two of them looked down at the hole. It was pure white. Both of them me were thoroughly confused. Jack jumped up, threw his feet into the hole and jumped down. Hanz followed right after. They rushed down the white hall in search of a sign. They noticed the signs on the doors and cringed at the sight of some of them. They pushed open a brown door and ran down a flight of stairs and emerged in another white hallway. They ran down that hall and stopped at the door in front of them, _Office. _

Jack raised his eyebrows and turned to Hanz who had placed his hand on the doorknob. He twisted it and pushed it open to find three people sitting in chairs. The first person he saw was a girl staring straight at him with bright red hair. The other two had brown hair. Jack's eyes widened as he hoped who he was staring at was who he thought they were. The two of them turned around to see who was at the door. Neither of them saw Jack but only Hanz. They looked at each other in confusion before standing up.

* * *

There's no way I was going to give you another chapter without a cliffhanger. R&R!

-xActDanceWritex


	20. Figaro

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. :( And I'm going to give you a warning now though. The next chapter will take at least a 2 weeks because exams start on Friday and I have to begin studying. As soon as they're over I'll post another chapter okay? **

**And this one's longer than a lot of them have been! :D**

* * *

Hanz stood and stared at the two people in front of him. He didn't know who they were. Stepping towards them he reached his hand out, "I'm Hanz and J-Jack, who was here a second ago, came to this island looking for some girl he claims to be his wife, Bryn, I think he said."

I squealed with joy, "Jack's here?!"

Hanz nodded and took the girl in. Tilting his head to the side he tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar to him. That's when it hit him. This girl was just as Jack had described. She was Bryn. A smile grew across Hanz's face as I shook his hand. He then turned behind him in search of Jack. As he peered around the corner he saw Jack pressed up against a wall breathing heavily.

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Hanz whispered.

"Scared."

"Why?"

"Who knows who could be in there?" Jack asked.

"You had far too much rum, get in here. Your wife's here."

"WHAT? BRYN'S HERE?! WHERE?!"

Hanz merely laughed and pointed in the room. Jack rushed in immediately and saw me staring directly at him. I jumped off my chair and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His hands were immediately around my waist as he held me close holding me tight. Slowly I pulled away, looked into his eyes and pressed my lips against his.

He kissed me back with a passion that made up for the four years we'd been apart. After a few moments of wonderful bliss we pulled away and he gazed into my eyes, "I missed ye love."

"I missed you more." I said smirking.

Grinning he hugged me once again and turned to Will, "Yeah, ye too whelp. I…I missed ye, and yer annoyingness."

"Oh shut it." Will stated.

Jack smiled and turned to face the girl sitting behind the desk, "If it isn't good ol' Ruby."

"Jack Sparrow." Ruby said firmly.

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, get it right."

"What do you want with me Sparrow?"

"Firstly, ye Ruby are a whore. Secondly, what the bloody hell are ye doing with Bryn?"

"She kidnapped me and held me captive for four years!" I interjected.

"I was studying you!" Ruby shouted.

"Ye're an idiot Ruby! Ye can't kidnap Bryn t' study her!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because it's not polite and besides, I don't need protection. I'm perfectly fine on my own, so if you don't mind Idiotic Ruby, I'd like to go and find my daughter now, who's grown up without a mother for four years. So you just shut your pie-hole and let us go before I seriously decide to beat the living crap out of you and your flaming red hair." I yelled.

"I'm warning you though Bryn, this Jeremy guy that's watching over your daughter. He's not what he seems." Ruby explained.

I merely flipped her off, grabbed hold of both Will and Jack's arms and stormed out of the room. They all willingly came with me and Hanz followed closely behind. I had no idea where I was going or where Mira might possibly be. All I knew was I wanted to get out of this building. I wanted to breathe in some of that fresh air and feel the spray of the sea on my face. Once we arrived at the place with the large hole in the ceiling. Jack placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up so I could pull myself up.

I pulled myself up as I grunted. Swinging my legs over, I hoisted myself up onto the ground as I took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the dirt. A smile grew across my face before it was interrupted by Jack's grunting from down below. Shifting my body I looked down at him and reached my hands out for his as Hanz lifted him up. I took hold of his hands and attempted to pull him up. With the help of Hanz's pushing Jack was able to hoist his legs up too and land on the dirt above. Next was Will and then finally Hanz, who needed the help of all three of us to pull him up.

When we were all out of the building we headed over towards the shore. On our way we heard voices whispering and boots crunching on leaves. Tiptoeing towards them we peered around trees to see Jayne and the rest of the crew around a burnt out fire with Gibbs pacing back and forth. A large smile grew across my face as I rushed towards the centre, "JAAAAAAAAAYNE!"

Immediately Jayne's head snapped towards me. She screamed my name, jumped up and pulled me into a hug, "I thought you said you didn't want to get out until you figured out what was wrong."

"Well, yeah, I did. But Jack came and found me and well I guess he knocked some sense into me. I was being held captive by a whore with flaming red hair. It was pointless. Even though I knew her before, I couldn't stay there anymore. All I want now is to find Mira."

Jayne smiled, "Now that we're all together, we're going to find her, okay?"

I nodded and looked over at the crew in front of me. Jack's crew, Jayne's crew, Claire, Sam and to my surprise my crew as well were all looking right up at me. Ben had a large smile on his face and nodded quickly. All four crews, including Hanz were on our way to save my daughter from the wrath of Slimy Person. Knowing that there was only one person who knew where Davy Jones might actually be, I looked down at her informing her that she was coming with me and everyone else would follow suit.

Claire smirked, nodded, took hold of Sam's hand and followed Ben and I over to the Serpent Shadow. Once we and the crew were upon the ship, Ben went into the Captain's quarters and came back out with the Captain's hat, "Here, ye left this on the ship last time Captain."

I smiled, took the hat and placed it firmly on the top of my head. My hands were placed on my waist as I pointed to the crew, "On deck scallywags!"

The crew chuckled and did just as they were told. I walked up to the wheel and gestured for Claire to follow me. Sam went to the crew and helped them hoist the sails and get the ship moving. We were setting sail. I turned to look behind me to find Jack's, Jayne's and Hanz's crew following right behind me.

With Claire to guide me I was sure we'd find Mira quite soon. I was absolutely wrong. All four crews including mine had spent eight years in search of her. I was way past restless and pissed. Who knows what Davy Jones had done to my child, who knows what Jeremy had done?! This was it; this was going to be the last year I was going without my Mira. She would be twelve in 2 days and I hoped that I was going to be there for it.

Turning to Claire she passed me the list of islands she had given to Jack. There two left, and hopefully these finally them and we hadn't missed him along the way; Isla de Amo and Isla Figaro. Blinking I looked at the first one and turned to Claire, "The island of love, are you serious?!"

Claire laughed and nodded. She then pointed to the one underneath that, "That's where your sister Jessica and Jayne's brother Ryan are."

A large smile grew across my face. I signalled for my crew to stop the boat. The three boats behind me stopped as well, Jayne's right behind. I walked to back of the boat and gestured for Jayne to come closer. She did, and saw the large grin on my face, "What's up?"

"We're heading towards Isla Figaro. Your brother and my sister are there."

Jayne squealed with delight, "ONWARDS CAPTAIN SPARROW!"

Laughing I turned back to my crew and we set sail once again. I was surprised the others had kept up with me on my search for this long. I would have assumed that Hanz would have left by now, but he seemed to grow really attached to Anamaria. There must have been something there. Maybe secretly she was infatuated with the fact that he could speak an entirely different language.

By nightfall, we had reached the island. Even in the darkness it was beautiful, the moonlight shone down on the trees and in the distance were a few bright lights shimmering as they lit up the trees. Docking in the sand we all slid down the ropes and walked towards the light. I took Jack's hand in mine, just in case anything happened. The closer we got to the light, the more sounds we could hear. When we were just a few feet away we heard two voices talking and giggling.

Stepping up the stairs onto the small porch I gulped before I knocked on the door. The voices stopped. Footsteps came towards the door and a soft woman's voice spoke, "Who's there?"

"Bryn, I'm looking for Jessica and Ryan." I explained.

The voice merely said, 'Oh' before the door knob was twisted and opened. In front of me stood a girl a few years older than me with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She tilted her head to the side as she took me in, "You...you remind me of someone."

"I should Jess...I'm your sister."

"Wait, YOU'RE BRYN KNOX?!" She squealed.

"Yes, well actually now I'm Bryn Sparrow, since I married Jack."

"You married Captain Jack Sparrow?! OH MY GOSH! You got him to settle down! You came to visit me! BRYYYYYYN!!!! I missed you!" She screamed and hug attacked me.

I laughed and hugged her back. When she finally pulled away she gestured for us to come into the house. It was a medium sized house fit for two people. There were exquisite wooden tables and chairs to fit the fancy paintings on the walls. Jessica excused herself for a moment as she went upstairs. She came down with a boy about her height with thick brown hair and brown eyes. He had a large smile on his face and stopped in front of Jayne.

"Jayne?" The boy asked.

Jayne nodded, "Ryan, it's me, I missed you."

Ryan smiled and hugged her tightly. The two pulled away and everyone sat down at the table for some apple pie. Jessica turned to Ryan for a moment who nodded, "Bryn, you have a daughter named Mira who's been taken by Davy Jones right?" I nodded and she continued, "He came by here a couple days ago with this girl following him. She seemed quite happy and she was quite charming. She looks a whole lot like you and has grown up to be a great girl. He's taken her to Isla de Amo in order to settled down next to the island and pamper her with whatever she wants. If you want your daughter to be normal and not be a spoiled princess, then you better get going tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that's what he's done to her." I confirmed.

Ryan nodded, "We'll give you directions as long as we can come with you. I'm sick of living here and now that I've found my sister again I don't want to lose her."

Jayne smiled. Ryan looked over at Will and mouthed 'husband?'Jayne nodded and pointed to Riley and then to herself indicating that he was her son. Ryan smiled. Riley looked exactly like Jayne, the same hair, the same eyes, and the same brightening smile.

The large group finished their apple pie. Jessica and Ryan stood up from the table and gave people rooms. There were seven rooms' available for sleeping and 28 people. It worked out quite well. We were all settled into our rooms; me, Jack, Jayne and Will were in one room. It was going to be quite an interesting night; there was so much we had to talk would be lots of talking going on and I was sure none of us would be getting to sleep.

We headed upstairs to our room and settled into the two king beds. We fluffed our pillows, pulled the covers up to our necks. Jayne and I snuggled closer into our husbands and she looked up at me, "So Bryn, what are you going to do when you find Mira?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea Jayne, absolutely no idea."

* * *

Long chapter! Hooray! :) After I re-read it, I didn't like it... But oh well, you guys deserve a chapter. And that's NOT a cliffhanger!

-xActDanceWritex


	21. Indestructible

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**Exams are over! Break is here! :D **

**This one's long too, so enjoy!**

* * *

I really didn't have any idea. I hadn't seen her for thirteen years. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to just run up and hug her. She may not have recognized me and then I'd just look a weird woman hugging a random girl. Was I supposed to look at her and tell her I was her mother? I didn't know. I had no clue what to do.

Snuggling up into Jack's chest I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into a deep sleep. The entire night I thought about what I'd say to her. I thought about what she'd look like and how she'd act. But most definitely, I was afraid of how spoiled she'd be. Davy Jones had no right to keep her for so long and most definitely had no right to spoil MY daughter. Only I had that right.

I opened my eyes the next morning to find Jack smiling down on me. He shifted me up so I was facing him, "What if she doesn't remember us?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to do Jack."

"We gave her the necklace, remember? Do ye think she still has it?"

"I hope so. That's the only way she'll know."

"What do you think she's like?"

"I don't know. I hope she's not a spoiled brat already."

"If she is, we'll knock her out of it."

I laughed, "I love you Jack."

He smiled and held his head high, "I know."

The covers were thrown off and I slid out of the bed with Jack following me. We tiptoed out of the room as Jayne and Will were still asleep. In the kitchen sat Jessica and Ryan. Ryan was eating something that looked quite delicious and Jessica was drinking something out of a mug. They both looked worried. Jessica looked up at Jack and me and pointed to the counter where there were two mugs and coffee.

Immediately I rushed over and got myself some. Sitting down across from the two of them I let out a deep sigh. Today was the day. I was going to be able to see my daughter after twelve years. What would she look like? Would she look more like Jack or more like me or a mix of us both? It would be interesting to find out.

Jack, Ryan, Jessica and I sat at the table patiently waiting for everyone else to wake up. With the hour everyone else was up and held a mug of coffee in their hands. Slowly we all sipped and separated again to get ready for our trek to the island that we were finally sure Mira was on. We left the cabin and went to our respective ships. I placed my hat on my head and raised my hand in the air stating I was ready.

Ben laughed uproariously and shouted to the crew. We were off. I'd be with Mira soon. I'd be able to hold her in my arms. I'd be able to tell her just how much I missed her. The water was calm and blue; perfect for sailing. We rode along the tiny waves slowly following Claire's directions. Before I knew it I could see land in the distance. There was green palm trees and white sand.

It definitely seemed like the island of love. We cruised up to the white sand and docked our ships. I rushed over to the bow of the boat and slid down the anchor rope as fast as I could. I turned to my right to notice Jack had done the same thing. We both rushed deep into the forest having no idea where we were going. Behind us we could hear everyone else running. I held my arms out and stopped everyone.

There were noises in the distance. They were coming from the left, but I couldn't decipher who's they were. It was a deep voice probably belonging to a man in his mid twenties and a delicate angelic voice belonging to a girl of some sort. A large smile grew across my face as I quickly reached for Jack's hand and pulled him along with me. The rest followed. We inched closer and closer until finally the voices stopped. I froze.

We heard the crinkling and crunching of leaves coming towards us. It could have been anyone. I squeezed Jack's hand hoping it wasn't a murderer. Out from behind the trees, came a man in his mid twenties, as I predicted and a girl who looked to be the age of twelve. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked a whole lot like Jack and had my eyes. It was slightly terrifying.

She looked at all of us and grinned, "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Mira." I answered.

"You're looking for me? May I ask why?"

Jack beamed at her, "You're our daughter."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"If you claim your name's Mira and you have a silver heart shaped necklace that says, "_Jack, Bryn & Mira Sparrow, the family of indestructible pirates" _on the back then yes, you're our daughter."

The girl claiming to be Mira fiddled with the necklace she'd had all her life. She flipped it over and read the words written on the back. Her head looked back up at me in disbelief. Shaking her head she didn't want to believe it. After all these years her mother was finally here. But what was she to say? It made perfect sense. She looked like me and Jack and touched her face and her hair.

Her eyes widened once again as she stepped towards me, "Mommy, it...it's really you."

I nodded and opened my arms wide. She rushed into me and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I held her close squeezing her, and finally being able to feel her hugs, her warmth. She was finally here. Now, she was mine again. After she pulled away she turned and looked back at the man standing behind her.

"Mom, this is Jeremy." Mira stated and pointed to him.

"Jeremy, it's uhm...it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So it's ye who have been taking care of me daughter all these years? What did ye do to her? WHAT DID YE DO?!" Jack shouted and stepped towards Jeremy with his sword sheathed.

"Jack, calm down." I said as I pulled him back towards me.

"No, don't tell me to calm down Bryn. He's been holding me daughter captive for twelve years and ye expect me to be calm?"

I simply nodded and took hold of Mira's hand, "Let's get you out of here honey."

"I'd like that" Mira smiled.

She looked up at all the people surrounding her. They'd all come to rescue her and she was quite happy. Before she could turn to Jayne and Riley and ask who they were Jeremy took hold of her hand and yanked her back.

"You can't take her." Jeremy stated firmly.

"Why? She's my daughter. I have every right to take her!" I shouted.

"No, you can't. It's not safe for her. She needs a stable family and place to live. With you she can't have that, you'll be living on a ship forever. That's not safe for a young girl."

I laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. There's no place safer than with us, we're her bloody parents!"

"But you neglected her for twelve years!"

"We didn't have a bloody choice! She was taken from us to pay me debt which should be enough now! I want me daughter back!" Jack shouted and pushed away from me.

"No. You can't take her. Davy Jones isn't finished with her yet!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

Mira sighed, "Come with me," she said as she took hold of my arm.

We followed her down through the woods arriving at a large cottage. Behind, was a large blue lake. Turning to Jack I looked at him in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders. From behind me Claire whispered, "Davy Jones can't always be on land. He somehow manages to keep himself in the water."

That made sense. I nodded. We walked around the house and over to the lake. Just as Claire had said bobbing above the water was Davy Jones. He had his crew members around him, them too bobbing. I couldn't help but laugh. Davy Jones groaned but then his groan was turned into a smile when he saw Mira.

"My dear, what are these people doing here?" Davy Jones asked pleasantly.

"They've come to take me Davy. They're my parents. You recognize them don't you?"

"Aye, indeed I do. They have no right being here. This is my land, and you're mine."

"I know that I've been with you all these years, but don't you think it's time I go back to where I belong, with them?"

"No. I enjoy you being here, you keep me sane Mira. Don't leave. I don't even want to know what would happen to Jeremy if you ever left."

I couldn't help but giggle. The group around me began sniggering. Within the next few moments all twenty-eight of us had burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Davy Jones' face turned from sweet to sinister within a split second and shouted, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!"

"You..." I laughed, "have" and again, "gone" and once more, "soft."

* * *

I think that's long too! :D And if all goes well, you guys should have another chapter out later too.

-xActDanceWritex


	22. Family

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**Exams are over! Break is here! :D **

**This is seriously short...and I hate to say this...but it's the end. I'm finding myself kind of bored with this story. So I'm ready to get it done. So this is the last chapter and it's short! But there will be an epilogue.**

* * *

"Shut up Sparrow!" Davy Jones shouted at me.

"Davy, please. They came here just for me, and you've had me for twelve years. Let me go!" Mira pleaded.

"No! Jeremy, stop her!"

Jeremy nodded and took hold of Mira's arm pulling her close to him. Jack had snapped. His sword was unsheathed once again and at Jeremy's throat. Will stepped forward, smiled at Mira, took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him, "Willy, by the way, friend of your mother, husband of Jayne; your mother's best friend and father of Riley here."

Mira turned to look at the two people Will had pointed out. Her eyes met Riley's and she turned a bright tomato red. A grin grew across his face as he smiled proudly at her. Meanwhile Jack and Jeremy were dueling out. Jack had fancy footwork but Jeremy was quick. They were using what I knew was called a parry.

All twenty-eight of us watched in awe as Jack fought a man for his daughter. I never thought I'd get the chance to see this. Jack Sparrow was fighting someone for the safety of his daughter. A large smile grew across my face as I watched him. I knew I had married the right man. He'd stick up for both me and Mira and that's all that mattered.

Davy Jones was shouting out moves to Jeremy to both help him and screw Jack up. I turned to Mira in hopes she had an idea. A large evil grin grew across her face as she whispered into my ear. I matched her smile and called out to Jack.

"Jack! Schmegeggi flap schnappel!"

A large laugh erupted from Jack's mouth as he waved his sword around with the beat of his laughter. Jeremy stopped to look at me stopping at the wrong time. Jack's sword was plunged into Jeremy's heart. A sudden gasp emerged from Jeremy's mouth as blood gushed from his chest. His eyes widened and his hand was placed on the sword in a feeble attempt of pulling it out. His knees collapsed to the ground as he looked up at Mira, shaking his head.

His hand still on the sword he yanked and slit his hand on the blade wincing in pain. Mira stepped toward him and kicked him in the chest sending him falling backwards onto the dirt. Jack yanked his sword out and wiped the blood off onto his pants. The sword was then put back into its cover.

I pulled Mira close to me and held her tight. There was nothing that could take her away from me now. Davy Jones wouldn't be allowed out of water for another seven years and that was far plenty for us to get as far away from his as physically possible. We'd settle on land and find a safe environment and home for Mira to grow up properly in. Everything worked out quite well.

Taking her hand we escorted her to the ship. She climbed up on and we set sail. It could have been days before we reached land once again. I noticed we'd stopped at Port Royal. Mira and I stepped off the ship and onto the dock to find Jack standing there.

"I know where there's a house where we can start our family, and it's big enough for Jayne, Will and Riley to stay as well."

"Oh Jack! You're incredible!" I said as I hugged him.

Mira, Jack, Jayne, Will, Riley and I all walked into town. We followed Jack down the cobblestone pathway to a large white house. The gates were opened immediately and we all stepped into the driveway and up to the house. Jack bent down and pulled a key out from under the carpet and unlocked the door. Inside was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. It was absolutely perfect.

We were safe here. Mira was back with us and life could go on, and it did, just as I'd always hoped. Once again the Sparrows were back.

Mira smiled and took Jack's hand as well. The three of us raised our hands up in the air and shouted in happiness, "Jack, Bryn and Mira Sparrow, the family of indestructible pirates!"

Even though we were on land, we'd always be able to set sail anywhere we wanted to.

* * *

I know it's short. Epilogue coming soon.

-xActDanceWritex


	23. Short Epilogue

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone you recognize from the original movie.

**I dedicate this story to MusicalLife17 because without her I wouldn't have a title.**

**Exams are over! Break is here! :D **

**EPILOGUE! I'm sorry it's sooooooo short! I intended for this story to be longer, but I kind of just wanted to finish it.**

**

* * *

**

The Sparrows had set sail a few months ago as a birthday present for Mira. Jack and Bryn had decided every year to sail around the world in honour of Mira's return.

Mira groaned as the light began to shine into the room. She slowly rubbed her eyes opening them ever so slightly. The covers were kicked off and legs were thrown off the bed. Her feet slid themselves into the boots sitting by the bed. Her hair was patted down so it wasn't as much of a mess. She slowly dragged her feet out of the cabin and onto the deck. The deck was empty except for Riley who was gazing out at the sea.

She had only met Riley a year ago but it felt as if she'd known him her whole life. She could tell him anything and hoped he could too. She dragged herself over to him and placed her arms on the edge.

"You're up early." Riley said turning to smile at Mira.

"I have every reason to be." Mira explained hoping he would remember.

"Right, because it's a bright and cheery morning." Riley replied as Mira nodded.

He had forgotten. She turned away from him and her eyes fell onto the waves crashing up against the boat. Tears were created in her eyes as she desperately tried to wipe them away. Riley took Mira's hand and took her slowly away from the edge. He brought her over to the centre mast of the ship and lightly pushed her up against the mast. He leaned in close to her and whispered.

"Did you really think I would forget your birthday?"

He leaned in closer closing the gap between the two of them pressing his lips against hers. She was shocked but didn't resist. She smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands found themselves in his hair running her hands through it. As he pulled away his smile grew as well as hers.

"I wasn't expecting that." Mira let out.

"I know."

"Thanks, that may be the best birthday present I'll ever get."

"I'm glad." Riley said as he pulled her close to him in a tight hug.

Mira was happy, she could never wish for a better best friend, or a better family.

* * *

The End! :D I hope you liked it.

-xActDanceWritex


End file.
